Mystified
by cherry blossoms01
Summary: Li moves to Japan for time away from home where he unfortuntly meets Sakura and her cute friend Tomoyo!he is forced to be near saku almost 247 but maybe he was wrong about her.Maybe shes not as dumb as she seems.And maybe he could learn to...like her
1. Mysterious Stranger

_** Mystified **_

Chapter 1: Mysterious Stranger 

**Cherry Blossoms01**

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting down one day eating another one of the cafeteria specialties, macaroni and cheese.

"Ymmmm, nastiness," Sakura said sarcastically as she poked at the so-called "food" on her tray. They called it macaroni and cheese but it was really macaroni and oil. It tasted disgusting.

"You know Sakura," Tomoyo said turning to her giving her waist length raven colored hair a toss over her shoulder. "I swear that this is the same mac and cheese that we ate last week."

She picked up her fork and aimed at Yuki Akamatsu, the most feared kid in school. "No luck. Look."

The macaroni stuck to the fork. "Hahaha!" Sakura started to laugh. "That just proves how old it is. It's as hard as a rock!" Sakura continued to laugh uncontrollably until she began to choke on her milk as it squirted out her nose. It was Tomoyo's turn to start laughing nonstop!

The two girls both broke out in a load of giggles as they threw out their trays and headed for outside. Tomoyo with her tall figure, long raven colored hair and sapphire eyes was a great contrast to her childhood best friend Sakura, who was medium height, had auburn shoulder length hair and eye catching emerald green eyes. But it wasn't only their appearances that were different but their personalities too. Tomoyo was into fashion and always was up to date in the current trends. While Sakura didn't really care about her appearance and rarely even wore makeup even though she was 14 years old.

Sakura and Tomoyo repeatable circled the playground and on their 5th time around Tomoyo stopped Sakura and sat under their favorite cherry blossom tree.

"I'm bored Sakura! I hate doing nothing every lunch period but walk in circles around the yard! Nothing interesting ever happens in this school. Everyday is the same thing. We come, we learn, we eat, we leave."

Sakura plopped down beside her and looked up at the blue sky. A slight breeze blew her auburn bangs hair from her eyes. "Well what are we supposed to do? It's school remember? It's made to be boring."

"Yeah Sakura guess your right," Tomoyo said exhaling noisily. "If only something wonderful could happen. Something spectacular, something great, something...Sakura. Sakura? Sakura are you listening to me?" _Oh great _Tomoyo thought with a sigh_. I bet she's having another one of her little daydreams._

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's face and sure enough it seemed as if she was having another one of her famous daydreams. But instead her gaze was directed to something. Tomoyo followed toward where Sakura was staring. It was to the entrance of the yard. And standing there was the principle of the school with a very cute guy Sakura couldn't stop starring. He had chestnut colored hair and light brown eyes. He stood looking around and his eyes fell upon where the close friends sat.

Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear, "Hey Sakura, do you see that guy over there?!"

"Yeah...I see em" Sakura whispered back.

"Ahhhh! He's looking this way!"

The boy and Sakura's eyes locked and Sakura's cheeks burned under his cold gaze.

"Looks like something very interesting is going to be happening very soon," Tomoyo thought out loud more to herself than Sakura. Her sapphire eyes flashed deviously as she looked between Sakura and the new 'mysterious stranger' that had her friend _mystified_.

* * *

A/N: this is my first story so I hope u all like the first chapter. Feel free to give me any suggestions or comments. Im even excepting flames! U can also e-mail me at: thanks u guys!!! **syaoran is miiiiiiiine**


	2. A series unsuspected surprises

****

_**Mystified **_

**_Chapter_ _2:_ _A series of unexspected events_**

**Cherry Blossoms01**

Desclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. BUT I DO own Syaoran…IN MY HEART THAT IS! Love uuuu!

A/N: Hey u guys! Thanks for reviewing my first story of **Mystified** I'm glad that you all liked it. I've been thinking a lot about the story and I've been doing some planning for it. I hope you all like this chapter its longer than the first one. OH yea! I just want u all 2 know that even though I'm a big fan of Cardcaptors (Cardcaptor Sakura) doesn't mean that I'll always have Sakura and Syaoran become a couple in all my stories so watch out cause things aren't always what they seem! ;)

"Soooo...?" Tomoyo asked Sakura with a grin as she and Sakura climbed the staircase to reach their 6th period class. 

"Sooo what?" Sakura looked at her friend with a confused look on her face.

"So what do you think about that 'mysterious stranger'!"

Sakura repeated "Mysterious stranger"?

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Sometimes she worried about her friend. "the mystery guy, the new kid, the one that you were staring at."

Sakura stared at Tomoyo as if she were speaking another language. After what seemed to be a decade, a light bulb suddenly flashed in her head.

"Ooooooooo that guy."

"Yes Sakura, **that** guy.

"Well what about em'?

Tomoyo did one of those freaky animated sweat drops. "Well do you like him?"

Sakura almost tripped on the stairs when she heard that. "Whaaaaaaaat?" She turned to Tomoyo. "What do you mean do I like him? I don't even **know** him!"

"I don't know Sakura. I think its love at first sight!"

"Huh, love?" She felt the color rise to her checks when she realized something Tomoyo had said. "And I wasn't starring at him!" But Tomoyo didn't seem to be listening.

"Ahhhh couldn't you just imagine it Sakura? You and the mystery man in a candle lit ballroom. Dancing to a waltz, soft music playing in the background. His arm around your waist pulling you closer and closer. Drawing you into a passionate kiss..." Tomoyo held her hands clenched under her chin. Her eyes sparkled with stars.

"Ummm Tomoyo? Tomoyo...? Helllllloo? Sakura waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face and sighed. Sometimes she worried about her friend.

Tomoyo jumped from out of her daydream. "That reminds me." I have to make us outfits for the spring feudal Japan dance that's in a few weeks!"

"No Tomoyo. no really I don't think that necessary! I wasn't even going to..."

Tomoyo cut Sakura off. "Yes this is going to be so much fun! I could make u a pink kimono with flowers on it and..."

_Great_ Sakura thought. _Once she starts you can never stop her._

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

Sakura and Tomoyo hurried to class and slid into their seats right before the late bell rang. Their teacher Ms. Motozuwa stood in front of the class trying to quiet them down.

"Settle down class settle down. I have some news to tell you. We have a new student joining our class today."

_What?_ _No it couldn't be_ Sakura thought to herself. As if right on cue the door to the class opened and in stepped...

"Ahhh Mr. Li right on time" Ms. Motosuwa said.

It was him! The boy, that guy! The one that Sakura had seen in the schoolyard! Sakura couldn't believe it. What was he doing here? The classes eyes followed him as he made his way down the aisle.

Ms. Motosuwa continued, "This is Li Syaoran, your new classmate."

Whispers from the girls immediately traveled throughout the room.

"He's cute!"

"What's he doin here in this dump?"

"Wonder where he's from."

Sakura kept staring at him. She couldn't help it. The mystery man, her mystery man was here, in the flesh! In her class!

"Now where are we going to place you?" Ms. Motosuwa thought aloud to herself.

She quickly scanned the room. There were only two empty seats left_. Please next to me please next to me_ Sakura thought. _Wait a second, what am I thinking!_

"How about next to..."

Sakura's eyes sprung open. Did she just say what she thought she said?

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

Syaoran walked toward down the hallway looking for his right class. _I don't even know why I'm here_ he thought to himself. He remembered the conversation he had with his mother back home in his mansion in China...

"We're moving where!" Syaoran shouted at his mother.

"To Japan." Yelan replied softly. "And do not raise your voice at me."

Syaoran exhaled slowly attempting to calm down. "And for what purpose are we moving there?" he growled.

"Because, I think that we all need a break from our lives here in China." She paused and took a sip of her chamomile tea. "I believe that the elders are putting way to much pressure on you since you will be the next to rule the Li empire."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. His mother was always worried about him. Didn't she realize that he wasn't a child anymore? He did things no other 15 year old did. Hell, he even did things some adults he knew couldn't do! He was responsible, head strong and independent. And he didn't need anyone worrying over him. In fact, he didn't need anyone at all.

"Not only that but I think it would do us some good to get away from all the paparazzi and publicity. I am sure you don't like the media trying to get any good dirt on you that they could now do you?"

Syaoran scowled At least that part was right. The media was always trying to get something on Syaoran and his family to make them look as if they were all just a bunch of no good thieves. The last thing they had come up with was that their family was in charge of some underworld conspiracy trying to over throw the government. Maybe being away from it all would ease a little off of his mind.

Yelan rose to her feet. "So its settled then. We leave tomorrow."

Syaoran's mind came back to the present. _I was fine with the whole Japan thing but this is ridiculous! I cant believe she's making me go to school! I've never gone to school, I've always been home tutored. _"I bet I'm ten times as smart than any of the kids there" he murmured to himself. He stopped in front of a door with the number 132 on it. _This is it_ he thought. _The first day of my new life begins now. _Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

A woman who Syaoran assumed to be the teacher turned to him, smiled, and said "Ahhh Mr. Li right on time."

_Looks kind enough. I'll just have to put her in her place if she starts anything._

He walked down the aisle and stood next to his teacher who gave him a warm smile and told him that her name was Ms. Motosuwa.

She turned to her class and announced "This is Li Syaoran, your new classmate."

Immediately the class broke out in a wave of murmurs. All eyes were glued on Syaoran. He felt like a caged animal at the zoo, and their was nowhere to run.

"Now where are we going to place you?" Ms. Motosuwa thought aloud to herself.

"How about next to...Sakura. Please stand up Sakura."

A girl with auburn shoulder length hair and amazing emerald green eyes. _Where have I seen those eyes before?_ It suddenly hit him. That was the girl he had seen outside when the principle was showing him around the school! Syaoran walked towards the girl and took the seat next to her. Sakura stretched out her hand and gave Syaoran a huge grin.

"Konichiwa! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!"

Syaoran glanced down at her and then down at her hand. He muttered something and then gave his attention to his desk.

_Ok..._Sakura thought. _What was that about?_

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she and Tomoyo removed their shoes at the door. "Mom! Dad! Toya! Where is everybody?"

They walked into the kitchen and Sakura immediately went for the fridge.

"Hey look at this" Tomoyo picked up a note attached to the fridge and read it out loud.

_To my little cherry blossom:_

_Your father had to run to work for an important errand and wont be home till tonight. Toya's gone to school and I am visiting our new next door neighbors. There are sandwiches in the fridge for you and Tomoyo and if you want you can drop by the neighbors' house to say hello._

_With lots of Love,_

_Mom_

"New next door neighbors? I didn't see any moving vans did you?" she asked Tomoyo who shook her head.

"Come on lets go over and introduce ourselves" said Tomoyo pulling Sakura along.

"But the sandwiches" Sakura reached for the fridge.

Tomoyo began to laugh "We can eat when we get back come on you pig!"

The girls stood outside of Sakura's neighbors house. They knocked on the door for the third time.

Sakura's eyes darted around "Maybe nobody's home. Lets go back ok? This place makes me nervous.

Tomoyo turned the knob and the door opened with a creek. "Lets go in"

"I don't know Tomoyo maybe we shouldn't its not right to go in someone's home with permission and...

"Come ON!" she pulled Sakura inside.

Inside the house was dark and the curtains were pulled closed. Tomoyo pried Sakura's fingers from around her arm.

"Ill look for a light switch" she said walking away from Sakura.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo where'd you go?" Sakura backed into something. "Ahhh!" she and the thing yelled. "It's a ghost!"

The lights flicked on and Sakura found herself on staring into light brown eyes.

"What are you doing here!" Sakura and the person yelled at the same time, there bodies pressed so hard on each other they could feel their each others heart beats.

* * *

A/N: LOL I had fun writing this chapter and I bet you all can guess who that was in Sakura's new next door neighbors house! Well review please and tell me what you think of the chapter. E-mail me if u have any suggestions. And spread the word of my fic!! 

At this time( god i sound like im giving a speech) I would like to thank the people who took the time out to read and review my first chapter:

Jishu26

ForteXD

Miss Blossom (yea I guess we do have a lot in common!)

UnForGiven-AnGel


	3. Neighbors

**Mystified**

_**Chapter 3: Neighbors**_

_**Cherry Blossoms01**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. My good friends CLAMP does! Yups! I am very good friends with the woman from CLAMP. Yessuree! Yesuriddidily Toodaly...aww whatever.**_

_**A/N: Did u pple like the last chapter? I hope u did cause I'm not waiting 4 reviews :D. N don't 4 get pple any suggestions that u have, anything u think should happen in the story, anything u think I should fix! Just tell me k? k.! oh yes...I hope ur spreading the word about my storrrrrrrrrrrry cause if ur not...IM GONNA HUNT U DOOOWN! ......?...ok yea I think this is a good time 2 get back 2 the story.**_

"What are you doing here?! What am I doing here? What do you mean what am I doing here?" Sakura and Syaoran shouted at the same time. Sprawled on the floor were Sakura and Syaoran on top of each other.

"Get out of my house Kinomoto!" Syaoran thundered his eyes starting to cloud.

"Your house? What do you mean your house? I'm here to visit my new neighbors!"

Tomoyo was trying with all her mite not to burst out laughing. Umm guys before you all start to yell at each other don't you think it would be best to...get up?"

Sakura and Syaoran suddenly realized their awkward position and they both blushed a crimson red. They quickly scrambled to their feet putting as much space between each other as possible.

"Ummm well..." Syaoran tried to find words that would break their uncomfortable silence, "Well I wouldn't had fallen if Kinomoto hadn't bumped into me." His blush growing even deeper as he remembered the closeness between them.

"MY fault!" Sakura screamed. "Who leaves their house in total darkness!"

"Ever hear of privacy?!"

"Privacy? More like conspiracy! What are you hiding anyway?"

"I told you _baka_ [stupid] I'm not hiding anything!"

"And you still didn't answer my question about what your doing here."

"Didn't we already discuss this? I live here. Do you want me to say it in Chinese for you?"

Tomoyo sighed this could go on forever "uh guys?"

Just then a voice sounded from a nearby room, "Sakura? Sakura is that you?" But the bickering couple didn't seem to notice in their squabble. At that point they were ending with insults and starting with insults. But Tomoyo had heard the voice and it sounded awfully familiar.

"Hey you guys" but the two bakas ignored her "helloooo??" and taking one deep breath... "WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS LISTEN TO MEEEEEEE!"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo in surprise and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo like he had just noticed her there in the room. Tomoyo flushes and coughed "thank you" she said back to sweet soft voice. "Now listen I think I heard someone." The group listened for the sound of a persons voice. They didn't have to wait for long

"Sakura? Sakura honey is that you?"

"But that sound like my mom!"

Tomoyo pulled Sakura towards a door. "Come on her voice came from this way."

Syaoran watched the two girls walk away. _Who was **that** _he wondered. _I've never seen **her** before, must be Sakura's friend. _He shoved the weird sensation he was feeling in his stomach in the back of his mind and followed the two girls into the dining room.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Sakura stared at her mother Nadeshiko who sat across from Syaoran's mother Yelan.

Nadeshiko smiled up at Sakura, "Well you read my note didn't you? I just came over to say hello to our new neighbors."

"Wait a second, our new neighbors?" Sakura remembered what Syaoran had said after she 'bumped' into him: "Get out of my house Kinomoto!"

"So, so that means...that means...S S Syaoran's our new neighbor!"

Tomoyo began to laugh "Why else would Syaoran be here Sakura? I realized he must have been your new neighbor when you knocked into him in the hall."

Nadeshiko looked between Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo. "I guess you three know each other?"

"Yes Syaoran came to our class today" Tomoyo answered.

"Well Syaoran. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Yelan smirked at her son knowing very well that her son didn't make "friends."

"Whaaaaaat? No, no you've got it all wrong mother these are just..."

"Hello ma'am" Tomoyo stepped in front of the frantic Syaoran. "My name is Tomoyo D and this is my friend Sakura Kinomoto. Were so pleased to meet you."

"And I'm very pleased to meet you to dear."

Syaoran stared at his mother like she was from another planet. _Dear? _Why was his mother acting so normal? As if she didn't have any higher status than this girl didn't.

Nadeshiko's face lit up, I have an idea she said. "Since you and Sakura are now neighbors and are such good friends ..." (_friends?) _"why not let Sakura show Syaoran around the neighborhood?"

"NO!" Syaoran and Sakura yelled at the same time. The other three looked at them as if they had gone crazy.

"I mean no" Sakura said more calmly. "I have ummm ummm..." she tried to think of an excuse so that she could get out of this mess. "I have.." Then it hit her, of course! "I have baton twirling after school!"

"Oh yes that's right" her mother's face filled with disappointment. "I guess Tomoyo would just have to take your place then! Are you ok with that Tomoyo?"

"Sure of course I'm ok with it," she replied. "I don't have any after school programs that I'm busy with soooo, ID BE HAPPY TO SHOW SYAORAN AROUND!"

Sakura and Syaoran both sighed they had gotten each other out of that one but next time they wont be so lucky.

"That's great! And Sakura can take him when she doesn't have baton lessons!" Tomoyo added.

Sakura glared at her friend, Tomoyo was soooo going to get it!

Yelan placed her cup unto to table. "So it's settled then. Come Nadeshiko. Let me show you the flowers I have in my garden."

"Your garden! I didn't know you had a garden..." she followed Yelan outside with Tomoyo on her heels. "Ill come too!"

Meanwhile Syaoran was deep in thought. _Great I'm being forced to spend time with that baka Kinomoto! But all this seams to put together. As if they planned it..._Sakura stared at Syaoran who had a look of concentration on his face. She smiled to herself, he looked so cute that way. his face all squinched up as if he were figuring out a difficult math problem causing his forehead to make 2 small wrinkles right above his light brown eyes that stared into nothingness, and his lips. His luscious cherry lips that could only be described as perfection.

"What?" a voice thundered.

Sakura looked up to find Syaoran out of his train of thought.

"Why are you gawking at me?" his eyes had clouded over. It looked as if any second now lightning bolts would shoot out of his eyes right at Sakura.

Sakura turned scarlet. Was she really that obvious? "I I I I wasn't starring at you."

Syaoran grinned and Sakura had to fight the temptation to smile again.

"Whatever you say Kinomoto." He advanced a few steps making Sakura move back. Listen Kinomoto just because we have to spend time with each other doesn't mean that I'll be nice to you."

_What's with this guy?_ Sakura was starting to get angrier by the second.

"Same here **Li. **Now **you** listen to **me**. You came here and I was nice to you at school but you just went and blew me off like I was nothing! And then I come here and you act as if you should blessed in your presence! Its not as if I want to take you anywhere with me Mr. **Li**" Every time she spoke taking a step closer and closer to him. "Now you're on my turf and as long as you're with me I'm in charge got it?" By now she was just inches away from his nose. Her emerald eyes flashing, challenging, boring into him like daggers.

Just then Tomoyo walked in looking excited "Sakura you have to come and see..." she suddenly noticed the uneasy change in the atmosphere. Sakura looked like she was ready to attack Syaoran. Syaoran just staring coldly at her.

"What's going on?" she looked nervously between Sakura and Syaoran.

After a moment Sakura replied "Let's go Tomoyo." And with that she walked out the house slamming the door behind her.

"Wait for me Sakura!" Tomoyo ran outside after her friend. "What happened in there? What did I miss?"

_-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-_

Later that night Sakura sat in her room on her window seat. She loved to sit there at night looking up at the millions of stars and wonder about her future. But tonight a different subject was on her mind. _I don't know what's Syaoran's problem. He comes here with a bad attitude thinking everyone's out to get him and doesn't even bother to give them a chance._

"He gets me so mad!" She sighed.

_But I guess he shouldn't be expected to just come here and be all happy and kind to everyone since he moved to a new school in a totally different country. _She looked out her window. She could see his house from there and, did a curtain just move in that window across from mines? She chuckled to herself _Must be my imagination. _She drew her attention back to the stars_. Maybe he's just lonely and he's only acting that way to protect himself so that he doesn't get hurt. And maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to him either. _A warm spring breeze blew threw her open window kissing her face. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself remembering Syaoran smirk. Funny how a simple thing such as that could change that way a person felt in less than a second. She stood up. From now on she would be nice to Syaoran Li and she would change him even if it would kill him. She started laughing to herself and walked to her bed after closing her curtain. Yes that's what she would do even if it killed the both of them.

And that was the last thing she thought before drifting off into a sleep filled with pink skies and lavender clouds that taste like cotton candy. Filled with butterflies and faeries that whisper to her their hidden secrets. The smell of flowers fills the air. And lying next to her in one of those clouds is a person with loving light brown eyes.

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

Syaoran laid on his bed remembering everything that had happened that day. _That Kinomoto. She doesn't know what's shes got coming to her. Its just my luck that I have to live next to her. _He sighed._ She sure had some guts to stand up to him like that though._

::Flashback:: "Same here **Li. **Now **you** listen to **me**. You came here and I was nice to you at school but you just went and blew me off like I was nothing! And then I come here and you act as if you should blessed in your presence! Its not as if I want to take you anywhere with me Mr. **Li**" Every time she spoke taking a step closer and closer to him. "Now you're on my turf and as long as you're with me I'm in charge got it?" By now she was just inches away from his nose. Her emerald eyes flashing, challenging, boring into him like daggers.

Syaoran groaned and stood up walking to his window pulling the curtain back. He tilted his head up and stared at the sky.

"Wow" he whispered.

_You can never see it this clear in China_. After a few moments Syaoran looked across to the Kinomoto house. He froze.

"Sa Sakura."

Sakura sat at her window. The moonlight shining down upon her face. On her lips she wore a smile. A breeze blew and removed her auburn locks from off her eyes. Her eyes. Her eyes were shut and Syaoran wished she would open them so that he could gaze into their intoxicating depths. She looked like and angel.

Without warning Sakura's eyes opened as if hearing Syaoran's call and she looked directly at where Syaoran stood. He ducked. Did she see him? _Oh great the last thing I need is a girl to think I was a peeping tom. But when Syaoran looked back, she was gone._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: KONICHIWA ! Ogenki desu ka? Genki desu. Gomen-nasai that I didn't get to update earlier. Hontou-ni gomennasai. Bet u didn't know what I saaaaaaaaaaid! Translation: hello how are you? I am fine. I'm sorry that I didn't get to update earlier. I'm very sorry. **

**Read my new fic pple ok? Its called _Mesmerized. _It's a Tomoyo and Eriol story n I really think you all are gonna like it. READ AND REVIEW! Again:very sorry please don't stop reading!! 4 the pple who read mesmerized (Jishu26) yes it might seem that in this story they are a little different than regular cardcaptors for example: Sakura having 2 wake up Tomoyo cause she keeps getting up late 4 work. Maybe you'll get used 2 it its not a big difference so just give it a try ok? Oh and I think ill 4get about that 'lemon' thing I was just feeling crazy at the moment so don't mind me. Ive never really written anything like n just wanted 2 give it a try.**


	4. Accidents and lots and lots of ice cream...

**Mystified**

**Chapter 4: Accidents and lots and lots of ice cream!**

**Cherry Blossom01**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors but if I did I would make sure that it would show on every television 4ever!!! Curse the WB for taking it off the air, they shall be the first channel 2 be destroyed!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I tried to update this as fast as I could since I took so long with chapter 3 (sorry sorry very sorry!) I don't wanna become those Arthur's that start a story and then they leave you without you getting to know the rest! And just to let u all know, I added something to chapter 3 that I forgot. You don't have to read the whole thing over again to find it. Just go to where the story ended yesterday and well, read on! I also corrected my spelling of Jishu26 (sorry bout that!) u should have seen me lm like: omg I spelled that wrong how could I do that omg omg that's sooo embarrassing! And I don't know if u noticed but umm well when I wrote chapter 2, I changed the ending from Syaoran and Sakura pointing to each other when they bump into each other at Sayoran's house, to them lying on one another and not saying that the person was Syaoran until chapter 3. It doesn't really matter but I don't know who read what and I know that I really have to stop changing the chapters cause I don't want to get u mad. And I know that I'm rambling on right now so that's getting u mad and...ok 2 the story.**

For the rest of the week Sakura tried to avoid Syaoran as much as she could. She was lucky about having baton lessons after school but other than that it was kind of hard since he did sit next to her in class and they were neighbors. But that Saturday, Sakura decided to go over to Syaoran's house and show him around that neighbor hood. _Better now that later_ she mumbled as she got out of bed. She walked slowly to the bathroom to take a shower. Letting the warm water wash away any feeling of doubt about going next door. Coming out the shower she slipped on a yellow sundress with a design of flowers on it. She put on her white sandals and finishes with tying a yellow ribbon in her short hair.

Sakura ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother and father looked up in surprise. "Morning mom!" she went over to Nadeshiko and gave her a hug.

She gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Morning dad!"

Her parents both looked at Sakura blankly. Was Sakura up? Early? On a Saturday?

"Umm Sakura?" her mother started. "You do know that today is Saturday right?"

Sakura pored herself a glass of orange juice. "Yup."

"And" her father looked at his wife giving her a look of puzzlement, "that there is no school today?"

"Yea I know" Sakura answered between mouthfuls of French toast.

"Sooooo..."

"Why are you up?" Sakura's parents said in unison.

Sakura did an anime sweat drop. She had a very well known tendency to be, well, how could I put this...oh yes, a very **very** late sleeper.

"Hehehe hehehe," she began to laugh nervously as she started to redden.

"I just umm well I just wanted to go over to Syaoran's house and show him around the neighborhood" she mumbled in a rush.

A huge smile stretched across Nadeshiko's face. "Sakura that's so kind of you! I'd never think that you would actually go after what happened a few days ago" as soon as she said it she regretted it.

Sakura's face showed a look of guilt. Maybe she should say sorry to Syaoran about screaming at him.

Fujitaka looked from his daughters sunken face to his wife's regretful one.

"What? What happened a few days ago? What did I miss?"

His wife pulled him away with him still asking, "what did I miss?"

"Come on I'll tell you about it later."

Sakura stood in front of Syaoran's door. _Well this is it._ She took a deep breath and rung on the door. Sakura waited bouncing on the heels of her feet. She rung the bell again and after another three minutes decided to give up.

"Oh well cant say I tried!" she said aloud to herself.

And then she heard something. _What is that?_ It was coming from behind the house. Sakura walked around the house to the back and gasped at what she saw. In the garden was Syaoran and he was practicing _martial arts?_ Syaoran gleamed in the sun his shirt had been removed from his bare chest and Sakura stared at his chest. The sweat streaming down his muscular chest and down his tanned arms. His chest heaved in and out with each move he made. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off him. Her breath began to quicken and her heart raced. _Oh my god he is so hot._

Syaoran jumped in the air and did a kick landing across from Sakura. Syaoran stared at Sakura. _God she looked so cute in that yellow dress. _He quickly regained his senses. What was he thinking! This was Kinomoto he was talking about!

"What are you doing here Kinomoto?" he growled.

Sakura realized that she was still staring at him and she began to stutter. "Syaoran! Oh! I I I was just umm I well you you I was was just...well I..."

"Was just leaving?" he said with a smirk.

Sakura flushed. God how she loved his smirk! She moved her gaze from his face and concentrated on the ground.

"I just came to ask you if you wanted me to show you around the neighborhood."

"Ha! Right, like I would want to go anywhere to be seen with you!"

Sakura could feel the blood boiling beneath her skin. Why did she even bother trying? Did she think he would have changed from the way he acted before? He was such a jerk!

"Look Syaoran I don't know what you problem is. I try to be nice to you and you just act like my hospitality is nothing!"

"OOP 'hospitality.' Such big words for such a little girl."

"Ahhhhhhhh I cant take this anymore you are going down!" Sakura lunged at Syaoran and Syaoran trying to dodge her accidentally tripped over a root. [ A/N: I think u know where this is going ;) ]

Sakura fell on top of Syaoran. She was suddenly aware of his hard breathing and the beating of his heart pressed against hers. She could feel his warm naked chest touching her threw her thin dress. His eyes began to warm at her intense gaze and he leaned closer and closer to her pink lips until...

"Syaoran? Sakura? What's going on here?"

Sakura and Syaoran both turned to Yelan who stood at the door which led to the garden. One of her eyebrows were rose in a questioning stare.

The two teenagers looked at each other and their faces reddened as they quickly jumped from off each other.

"Its not what you think mother!"

"You see what happened was..."

"She fell."

"Accidentally."

"Exactly. She accidentally fell on me and then..."

"He fell."

"Accidentally."

"Of course" Yelan said surpressing a laugh. "And so both of you fell. On one another..."

"Accidentally" the three said at once.

Yelan had to cough in order to cover up her laugh. "So Sakura what brings you to our home?"

Sakura looked relived in the change of topic. "I just came to show Syaoran around the neighborhood but since he's busy I'll just be going..."

"Oh no don't leave Sakura. Just let Syaoran take a shower and he'll be right down to go with you."

Syaoran glared at his mother and walked into the house. There was no use to argue Yelan somehow always got her way.

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

Syaoran stood under the shower letting the cold water wash away the sweat from his training. _What had just happened there_ he wondered. He remembered the feel of Sakura over him. He had felt her entire body against him and the way she had looked at him was so...hey what was he talking about Kinomoto was nothing but a stupid tramp. Nothing had happened out there. Yeah they had fallen on each other and whenever Syaoran looked in her eyes he could get lost in them but hey he could do that with anyone right? Right. Syaoran turned off the water and steeped out of the shower drying himself with a towel. **[a/n: sorry people but I really have to interrupt. Ok this is for the girls: imagine Syaoran coming out the shower water dripping down his hot sexy delicious bod...wait who cares about comin out the shower lets see him in it! Oooo take it off! Ooo take it off! Lets see those dollar bills ladies! K back 2 the story] And** now he was being forced to go with her so she could 'show him the neighborhood'. Yea whatever. He'll show her whose boss.

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

Sakura sat under one of the many trees in the garden. Her head was propped up against the trunk with her eyes closed trying to remember exactly what had just happened moments before Yelan arrived. When Sakura had fallen in her attack at Syaoran she hadn't missed the closeness that was between them. She was pressed so tightly up against him she could have...no! No! She couldn't think that way. This was Syaoran and he was, he was... gorgeous. Sakura sighed. She wished she could have gone back to that moment to savor it even more. She took the thin fabric of her dress and held it to her nose. Oh god she could still smell him! But no! She had to control herself. So what if he was cute really really cute. He was still a person with an extremely bad attitude. She just had to forget what happened. It was an accident that's all just an accident. It didn't mean anything.

Just then Syaoran walked into the garden. _Now where did that idiot go? _Syaoran looked around and spotted Sakura lying under a tree. She looked so calm. So peaceful. Syaoran couldn't help but smile to himself. Abruptly Sakura shot straight out of her daydream.

"Syaoran" she said.

The smile was quickly wiped from Syaoran's face. "Let's just get this over with Kinomoto," he said briskly walking away.

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

It had been fifteen minutes that Sakura was showing Syaoran the town. And the way that it was going, it was more like he was showing her! Syaoran walked with a fast pace with Sakura struggling to catch up.

"Syaoran" she called for the fifth time. "Syaoran. Syaoran. Sya.."

"**WHAT!**" Syaoran barked turning to face her. People on the sidewalk stopped and stared at them.

"What are you looking at!" Syaoran shouted at them, his eyes filled with a menacingly rage. He turned back to Sakura when the onlookers walked away. "Well?" he prompted.

"Well I I I" Sakura stuttered.

Syaoran growled under his breath.

"I just well I just." _God! Why do I always get like this around him?_ She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go and get some ice cream or something" she said softly, her face growing red by the second. Syaoran stared blankly at her. _I knew this was a bad idea Sakura thought to herself._

"That is" she hurriedly added, "if you don't want to we don't have to I mean its just ice cream you know? No big deal. I probably shouldn't have even..."

"Ok.'

"Have asked. Why would you want ice cream? I bet you have." Sakura stopped her rambling. _Wait a second. Did he just say_ "Ok?"

"Ok" Syaoran repeated.

"Ok so you'll go get ice cream with me?"

"That is what I said right?" and he turned continuing down the block.

Sakura looked at him flabbergasted. _He said ok? He said ok!_ Sakura stared to jump and dance (very badly) on the sidewalk.

"He said ok! He said ok!" she said in a singsong voice. "Oooo he said ok! He said...."

"hey lady g back to the loony bin!"

Sakura opened her eyes to find passerby's throwing her strange.

Sakura's sweat dropped. "Hahahaha" she laughed nervously. She realized that Syaoran was nowhere around. She glanced down the street. There was Syaoran all the way down the block!

"Hey wait for me Syaoran you don't know the waaaaaaaaaaaa!" She tripped on her sandal and fell face first on the ground. "Ahh a little help!"

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

"Can I have a vanilla cone and a chocolate cone with chocolate sprinkles?" Sakura ordered. They paid separately and started on their walk home.

"I love chocolate!" Sakura told Syaoran between mouthfuls of ice cream. "I could just eat it all day! I could eat it for breakfast, lunch or even din..."

"Hey watch out!" a kid on a skateboard called out just in time before running Sakura over.

"Ahhh!" Sakura threw her hands in the air sending her ice cream sky high. "Oh no my ice cream!"

_Ploop!_

Syaoran looked at an ice cream covered Sakura. At first it came out as only a chuckle but soon Syaoran was on his knees, clutching his stomach, laughing hysterically. A smile spread on Sakura's face and she couldn't help but start laughing too. After a few minutes Sakura stopped and stared at Syaoran. A few moments later Syaoran calmed down a bit and wiped the water from his eyes.

"What?" he said between mouthfuls of air. "Hahaha what are you staring at?"

"Its just that. I've never seen you laugh before."

In an instant Sakura and Syaoran's eyes locked. Sakura could feel her heart begin to race. Syaoran stood up and turned away from her.

"Come on" he said. "I'll get you another ice cream cone."

Syaoran and Sakura sat at a table in front of the ice cream parlor.

Sakura smiled shyly at Syaoran. "Thanks again Syaoran for buying me another ice cream."

"Its no problem."

That's was the end of their conversation and they both sat with their heads down in silence.

By the Syaoran walked Sakura to her door it was already turning dark and the sky glowed in a warm orange The two hadn't talked on their way back home either.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Well th thanks for walking me home Syaoran."

Syaoran didn't answer.

"And umm thanks again for the ice cream."

"It wasn't a problem" Syaoran muttered.

_This isn't right_ Sakura thought. _Everything just feels... weird. Its like when a guy is taking home a girl from a from a A DATE!_

"I better go" she rushed.

But Sakura didn't move because Syaoran's eyes were fixed on her, on her lips! He slowly lifted his hand and touched Sakura's rosy left cheek slightly brushing her lower lip. An electric shock shot threw Syaoran's finger and into Sakura's face down her spine flowing into her veins. The whole time their eyes never left each other faces. Syaoran dropped his hand.

"Ice Cream" he whispered and he quickly walked away.

Sakura brought her hand shakily up to where it had just held Syaoran's warm touch. She stood like that for a minute and turned to open the door. When she walked in she was surprised to find her parents tangled on the floor behind the door.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Sakura stared at her parents with a confused look on her face.

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka looked at each other.

"Well you see Sakura we were looking for my my my wedding ring! Yes! We were looking at my weeding ring" Nadeshiko replied standing up and dusting her self off.

"And of course we weren't spying on you and Syaoran!" Fujitaka protested.

Sakura looked from her mother to her father. "Okaaaay."

When the cost was clear and Sakura was back in her room Nadeshiko swatted her husband.

"Fuji!"

"What? What did I do?" Nadeshiko looked at her husband in disbelief and walked away. "Shiko come back! Shiko!" he called after her. At least now we know where Sakura gets her slowness from.

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

Syaoran paced back and forth in his room.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" he repeated over and over again.

_How could I do such a thing! How could I... touch her?_ When he had touched Sakura's cheek to brush away the ice cream that was there, he had wished that it was her lips that he were touching! He even dared to brush against them. But when he had stroked her soft tender skin he had felt something. He didn't know what, but it was something. And her eyes. Dammit why did she have to have such gorgeous eyes! Eyes that he wished he could get lost into. If only he could have done more than just touch her lips.

Back in her room Sakura laid on her bed, her hand rested on her left check that was still warm from Syaoran's touch. _This sure has been a crazy day. First when I 'accidentally' fell on Syaoran..._she blushed remembering their close moment. _And then again when the ice cream fell on my face. And now...this._ Sakura touched her lip._ Did he touch me there on purpose? s_he wondered. She sighed and

"I am never washing my face again!"

Sakura couldn't deny it. She knew that she had felt something when Syaoran had touched her. The question was, did he?

* * *

A/N: did u like it? Did u like it? Took me a while 2 post it up but I think it was a very nice chapter don't u? well now that school is staring soon I think ill try 2 put at least 2 chapters up a week ok? Oh yea n if u want another chapter u gotta read my other story mesmerized! Ha! It has only 1 chapter but that's cause only 1 person read it. I'm workin on the next chapter so review soon!


	5. Confessions Part 1

**Mystified**

**Chapter 5:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Tomoyo was walking to Sakura's house the day after Sakura was supposed to take Syaoran around the day after Sakura was supposed to take Syaoran around the neighborhood. Since Sakura hadn't called her after she had come home, Tomoyo was sure that something must have happened between them! She began to think back to the day when they first saw Syaoran. Tomoyo knew their was a connection between the two of them from the minute they laid eyes on each other. She saw it even if they to of they were to stubborn to notice it.

Tomoyo finally reached Sakura's house. Since the house was like her second home, she just let herself in.

"Hello anybody home?" she called removing her shoes at the same time.

Nadeshiko entered from the living room. "Why hello Tomoyo."

"Oyasumi nasai Nadeshiko."

"Sakura is still in bed."

Tomoyo began to laugh. "Yeah I kindda figured that." Even though it was 1:00 it was still to early for Sakura to be up.

Tomoyo descended the stairs leading to the second floor. She crept down the hallway and stopped at the last door on the left. She cautiously opened the door.

"Sakura?"

Sakura lied on the bed in an awkward position. One arm was raised straight, right above her crooked head while the other rested on her stomach. Her left leg hung off the bed while the other rested bent to the left. A small puddle of drool was directed below her ajar mouth.

Tomoyo grimaced at the sight of her friend. "Sakuraaaa" she called unsuccessfully. _Hmmm_ she thought. _This is a perfect opportunity to videotape Sakura! _She rubbed her hands together and let out an evil laugh. "Hahahahahahahaaaaaaa. Scene 1 take 1: Sakura's room title-The Awakening. Aaaaand action!" Tomoyo took the camera and did a close-up of Sakura's face.

"Our heroine lies in a deep dreamless slumber. Who shall awaken thee? Will it be thy brave and noble knight Tomoyo 'applause' or shall it be thy handsome mysterious prince Li?"

Just then Sakura's eyes began to flutter open.

"Alas! Our heroine has awaken!" Tomoyo continued.

Sakura sat up in bed and yawned. "Morning Tomoyo" she greeted while stretching.

Tomoyo kept on rolling. "Morning Sakura!"

Sakura blinked at the camera buzzing in her face. "TOMOYO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She ducked behind the covers like a cowering dog.

Tomoyo began to laugh. "Chill out Sakura! Since you never called me last night after your little 'stroll' with Syaoran yesterday I figured that **something** juicy must have happened that you didn't want your **best friend** to know about."

Sakura's face turned red. "I umm I don't know what your talking about Tomoyo! Nothing happened between me and Sya ... I mean Li yesterday!"

Tomoyo winked at her and said, "oh come on Sakura your face tells it all. You know you can't keep anything a secret from me."

Sakura sighed. She should have known she couldn't hide anything from her friend. "Alright Tomoyo. I'll tell you" she grumbled defeated.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Tomoyo squealed. "Tell me everything that happened." Did he put his arms around you? Did you hold hands? Did you..." she gasped. "Kiss?"

Sakura's sweat dropped. "Tomoyo it wasn't anything like that!"

Tomoyo's hand flew to her mouth. "You mean there was more! God Sakura. I'm surprised!"

"Arrrr Tomoyo!" Sakura sprang at Tomoyo and hit her head on the bed when Tomoyo jumped off just in time. "Owwwww! I'm gonna get you Tomoyo!" she yelled rubbing her head.

"Oh yea? You'll just have to catch me first!"

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the old wooden gazebo in the garden behind Sakura's house. The sound of Nadeshiko's enchanting singing could be heard escaping from Sakura's house A gentle wind drew, sending a sweet soothing perfume of snap dragons, delias and cherry blossoms towards the two friends. _This reminds me of yesterday in Syaoran's garden_... Sakura thought. Her face rested on her hands, which were placed on her legs. She gazed up at the bright blue sky. Yes, it was exactly like that day.

"So that's what happened?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura had just finished telling Tomoyo about everything that happened yesterday with Syaoran.

"Huh? Oh...yea" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura this is serious." Tomoyo stood up and began to pace back and fourth. "first you 'accidentally' fall on Syaoran who was topless and then he actually touches you!"

"Yeah but Tomoyo those were just accidents. I didn't **mean** to fall on Sya-- Li and the only reason why he, that he, he-"

"See you cant even say it."

Sakura ignored her. "That he **touched** me was because I had ice cream on my face."

Tomoyo stopped pacing and turned to face Sakura's. "So your telling me that when you were pressed against his hot sweaty naked chest and when he slightly brushed his rough fingers against your lips that you felt absolutely nothing?" Tomoyo was inches away from Sakura's face by now.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but no words escaped her mouth. She hung her head down and stared at the floor. Her face burned remembering those intense moments between her and Syaoran.

"Don't bother to answer. Like I said before Sakura..." Tomoyo lifted Sakura's face and smile at her. "Your face tells its all." Tomoyo turned and walked out of the gazebo. "Ill take your place today Sakura but tomorrow your going to have to face Syaoran understand? No excuses. Deal?" Sakura nodded. "Okay! Well bye Sakura I'll see you later!" and Tomoyo walked out the garden.

_Could Tomoyo really be right? Do I really have feelings for Syaoran?_

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

Syaoran sat on the couch in front of the television screen channel surfing.

"Stupid TV there's over a thousand channels and there's nothing to watch." A/N: don't u **hate** when that happens

He groaned, stood up and walked over to the window which gave a clear view of next door. Syaoran looked over for the one-hundredth time at the Kinomoto residence.

"What is wrong with me!" he shouted. "It's only ugly, baka, idiotic..."

_Ding Dong!_

Syaoran stomped to the door still muttering under his breath. "She's an annoying crazy little brat..."

_Ding Dong!_

"I'M COMING!"

Ding Dong!

Syaoran flung open the door in a flaming rage. "Kinomoto! What do you..."

A smiling and very beautiful Tomoyo stared back at him. "Hi Syaoran mind if I come in?"

A/N: yea I know short n sad. Yes it took me a while 2 post this up. Bit of a disappointment yea? Well that's y I divided this into not 1 but 2 chapters! Yes yes yes! Ok u know that 2 chapter a week thing? Well as u can see that's really not gonna work out. Yea so at least –ok this is not 4 sure- but ill try 1 every week. I gots lots of hw n I have 2 edit my friends fanfiction she isnt posting hers up till sat. so when it come out, ill tell u about it. K? a new character will be showing up soon! i Wonder who it is! bye 4 now!


	6. Confessions part 2

Mystified

Chapter 6: Confession Part 2

"I was surprised when you I saw that it was you at the door," Syaoran said to Tomoyo who sat across from him at the living room table. "I was thinking that it might be..."

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with a smirk.

Li ignored her last comment. "What did you come here for anyway?" he asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. He looked exactly like his mother.

"Actually" Tomoyo said slowly. "I came here to take Sakura's place!"

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo as if she were insane. "Take her place?"

"Yea well you see umm...Sakura well she umm isn't feeling well so I promised her that I would take you around today instead!"

Syaoran stopped breathing. _Sakura's not, not coming? I hope she's alright. Wait a second why should I care its just stupid Kinomoto she deserves what she got._

"You don't mind do you Syaoran?" Tomoyo awakened Syaoran out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Mind?"

"That Sakura won't be taking you today."

Syaoran was quite for a few seconds. "Whatever" he finally answered.

Tomoyo clapped her hands together. "Great! Then lets go!"

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo as if she were insane. "What! Now!"

"Yeah why not? There's no time like the present!"

Tomoyo walked over to Syaoran and tried to pull him out of his seat but he held on to the table for dear life. "Come on Syaoran don't you want to come" pull "with me!" pull.

"Let. Me. Go! Ahhhhhhh!"

Syaoran fell on his back and Tomoyo leaned over his body and smiled. "Ready? Lets go!"

Tomoyo showed Syaoran all over their town Tomoeda a/n: I just found out the name. She showed him the movie theatre, the Tomoeda swimming pool, all the best places to eat (the whole time of course Syaoran lagging behind), and most of all the...

"TOMOEDA SHOPPING CENTER!" Tomoyo screamed. "Come on Syaoran lets gooooooo!"

Tomoyo's raven hair bounced from shopping window to shopping window examining each piece of clothing it held. Every now and then she would comment to Syaoran "Awwwwww! Isn't that just adorable Syaoran?" or "Ahhhh! That skirt is soooo kawai!cute" or "Who would buy something like that? I could make that ten times better!" When Syaoran had gotten sick of Tomoyo's clothes fananza he told her "Calm down Tomoyo. Its just clothes."

Tomoyo's eyebrow twitched when she heard those words come out of Syaoran's mouth. "Just clothes?" she growled. She turned around. Fire raged in her eyes and her hair stood up on end. She towered over Syaoran. "What do you mean 'just clothes'! Clothes makes us the individuals we are by showing our personality! Clothes are not just pieces of fabric sewn together! Its our heart our soul our very being!"

Syaoran carefully backed away. "Okkkk" he stuttered.

Tomoyo switched back into cheery mode and giggled. "Ok just a few more shops to go."

"God" Syaoran muttered "can you say PMS?"

"What did you say?!"

"Nnnnothing!"

"We really budgeted ourselves today didn't we Syaoran?"

Syaoran's sweat dropped. _This is budget? _he thought.By the time the two were done shopping-or rather **Tomoyo** done shopping-Syaoran was carrying so many bags, he could hardly walk!

"Can—we—go—now" Syaoran strained, stopping to take a breath and wipe the trickle of sweat from off his brow. "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo stood in front of a store window. Her eyes massive crescent moons that glowed with a sparkling light. "They're gorgeous" she whispered.

Syaoran moved over to where Tomoyo stood and looked within the window. Inside were drapes of various fabrics intertwined in a rainbow display. Some held deep warm radiant reds and violets while others were bright luminous pinks, yellows and blues. Some were pattered in loud stripes and checkers. Others in soft floral. But they were all ever so stunning.

"Hey that reminds me! There's a dance coming up at school and I need to buy some fabric for me and Sakura's kimonos. You plan on going right Syaoran?"

"What me?"

"Yeah I bet that it would be a lot of fun. "

"I don't think so I think I had enough dances in China with the cla--" Syaoran stopped himself.

"With what Syaoran?" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Syaoran suspiciously. "What kind of dances?"

"Umm nothing, nothing forget I said anything. Why don't you go in and buy those fabrics you wanted ok? Go ahead go ahead I wont be going anywhere" he pushed Tomoyo inside.

Tomoyo looked back at Syaoran before going in the store. "Just wait and see Syaoran I'll find out your secret soon enough." The bells on the door jingled as they closed behind her.

Syaoran let out a puff of air. _That sure was a close one. I almost said clan in front of Tomoyo. I'm going have to be more careful around her. She's trickier than she looks._ Syaoran looked back at the entrance to the store only to find Tomoyo's sapphire eyes glaring back at him. Syaoran's sweat dropped. He reeeally was going to watch out for her. To bad for him he didn't know about Tomoyo's camera fascination 'heheheeeee'.

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

****"Sakura I'm hooooome!" Tomoyo called as she threw open the door that smacked Sakura right in the face. "Sakura what are you doing behind the door?" Tomoyo stood in front of Sakura with her hands on her hips. Around thirty bags lay scattered at her feet.

"Huh oh nothing I wasn't looking for you and Syaoran out the window to see if you were up to anything suspicious." doesn't this scene feel familiar?

"Ok Sakura"

"And I most certainly aren't jealous that you spent the entire day with Syaoran."

"Alright Sakura."

"God Tomoyo cant you just leave me alone! I don't like Syaoran ok?"

"No one said anything Sakura. Now can you please help me with my bags?"

Sakura looked down on the hard wooden floor. Oh right bags of course! I knew that!"

"Soooo, what did you and Syaoran do today?" Sakura asked when they had brought up all of Tomoyo's bags, which now littered Sakura's pink carpet. "Not that I care of course."

The two friends sat on Sakura's pink canopy bed. Everything in Sakura's room was pink. On her windows hung pink lacy curtains. The furniture was painted pink. Her computer and computer chair was pink too. Even most of her teddy bears were pink! And if you glanced in her closet you would notice that half of her clothes were pink also.

"Oh I should him alllllll around Tomoeda" Tomoyo replied slyly while picking up one of Sakura's many stuffed bears. "We had a **great** time" she continued putting an accent on the 'great.'

"Did Syaoran say that?" Sakura said barley audible.

"What's that? Oh yea he said it. He even said that he would love it if I took him every day instead of you. But I'm sure you wouldn't mind Sakura since you don't even like him, right?"

"Don't even like him" Sakura mumble repeated.

"Great it's all settled then! From now on I'll take Syaoran and you don't have to be burdened with him."

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Well I'd better be going now. Ill call a cab to bring me home since I have so many bags. Alright bye Sakura. And with a twirl of her long beautiful hair Tomoyo was out the door.

Sakura fell against the comfort of her pillows and began to cry. "Why Syaoran? Why would you do this to me?" she began to cry even harder. "I hate you Syaoran!" she screamed.

Tomoyo stood outside Sakura's door. She smiled when she heard Sakura scream out her hatefulness towards Syaoran. Her eyes began to water feeling her friends hurt. _I'm sorry Sakura but it has to be this way. I have to do this to make you see how much you truly care for Syaoran._ "It's the only way" she whispered and a tear tricked down her face.

A/N: awwwww you see Tomoyo wasn't being bad after all


	7. Cerulean Stranger

_**Mystified **_

_**Chapter 7: Cerulean stranger**_

**_Cherry Blossoms01_**

A/N: yes I know. You've been waiting 4 this right? Well schools been really busy and ive been really agitated on the whole _Mesmerized chapter 3_ getting all messed up. U shall wait no longer! The new chapter is here with the new kid! Did u all guess about who it will be? Well we'll see if any of ur guesses were tru reaaally soon ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Y do I bother 2 do this? No1 has sued me yet. N half the time I just 4get!

Sakura woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock. The first thing that pope in her mind was what Tomoyo had said the evening before: "he would love it if I took him every day instead of you. But I'm sure you wouldn't mind Sakura since you don't even like him, right?" _Right I don't like him. There's no way I could like him _she thought to herself. Sakura glanced at her pink hello kitty digital clock. If she didn't hurry, she was going to be late!

Sakura took the steps two at a time and hurried into the kitchen. "Ohayou" she greeted to her parents and swiped the toast that was about to enter her fathers' mouth from out of his hands. "Thanks dad!" she said muffly . Before she opened the front door to leave Nadeshiko called back to her.

"I was thinking Sakura that since your running late to school that maybe you could catch a ride with your friend Li next do" but as soon as Sakura had heard the name Li, she had already slammed the door and left for school.

Nadeshiko sighed and her emerald eyes, identical to Sakura's, clouded in concern. "She must still be upset about yesterday" Nadeshiko muttered to herself. She glanced over at her husband who looked even sadder. She took his hand in hers and said warmly "don't worry Fuji. Sakura will be alright."

Fujitaka didn't look any more at ease. "Its not, its not that." He whispered with his head down low and long brown bangs shading his eyes. "It's just that...Its just that...

"What Fuji what's wrong?" Nadeshiko persisted.

"It's just that... SHE TOOK MY BUTTERED TOOOOOOAST!"

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

Sakura skated up the road to her school. It was a such beautiful day outside. The sun shone brightly sending rays of warmth tingling threw her body. It seemed at though everyone and everything was happy, except for Sakura that is. _I don't know what she was thought thinking that I could catch a ride with a big jerk like Syaoran. As if **I** would ask **him** for a favor! _She turned a winding path and stopped at the corner of her school. _And now I have to sit next to him too!_ It was rather strange because Syaoran had been placed into all of Sakura's classes and when the teachers noticed this, they had also placed him to sit next to her in all of them too!

"Great" she sighed exasperated.

"HEY SAKURA!" Tomoyo appeared from out on nowhere pouncing on Sakura's back.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Sakura yelped sending her books flying. "Tomoyo, I thought u were a ghost!"

Tomoyo sighed and looked at her friend in skepticism. "Are you still crazy about that whole 'ghost' thing? Don't you think you're a little to old to be believing in ghost?"

"But they're real Tomoyo! They're evil and scary and creepy and they hide under bed at night to haunt you and eat your brains..."

"Hey isn't that Syaoran?"

Sakura immediately stopped her babbling and ran in circles searching for Syaoran. "Where! Where's Syaoran? I don't see 'em where is he?"

Tomoyo began to giggle. "I knew that would shut you up! You do like Syaoran."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Tomoyo argued back.

"Don't!"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Don't

"Do! I do I do I do!" Sakura covered her mouth. Did she just say 'I do'? "You tricked me!"

Tomoyo exploded in an upload of laugher. "Syaoran and Sakura sittin' in a tree" she sung mockingly.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Steam could be seen rising out of Tomoyo's ears as Sakura's faced turned from pink to bright red. "Your gonna get it Tomoyo!"

"Catch me if you can!"

Sakura pursued after Tomoyo sending puffs of dirt swirling at their feet. Sakura ran faster and harder her legs beginning to ache and throb. She stopped to rest taking big breaths of air and wiping the perspiration from her face. It was to hot to be running in this type of heat. Sakura looked at the sky and silently prayed for rain. But there was –for the third day in a row –not a cloud in the sky and it was becoming very annoying. Sakura stood and followed Tomoyo who had long disappeared behind tall green doors that lead inside the high school. Sakura entered the and walked down the long hall.

"Tomoyoooo. Tomoyo where are you?" Sakura jumped when she heard a creaking sound.

"Totomoyo" she stammered. "This isn't funny anymore!"

Sakura turned around and began to walk backwards. "Tomoyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" She had hit something hard.

"A ghhhhhhhhost!"

Sakura ran back towards the front doors and slipped and fell to the floor. She could hear footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Oh please god please help me. I promise that I'll do all my homework and I'll study extra hard in math. I won't take extra helpings of food at diner or lunch or dessert—well maybe not dessert..."

A hand reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Excuse me" the figure said.

Sakura slowly turned around and meet cerulean eyes. "Are you ok?"

Sakura blinked. "Your, your not a ghost?"

The figure, which turned out to be a boy, laughed heartily. "I would hope not." He smiled at Sakura and held out his hand. "Let me help you."

Just than a very concerned looking Tomoyo stuck her head from around a corner. "Is something wrong? I heard screaming." Tomoyo rushed next to Sakura and the stranger.

"Oh it was just Sakura getting a little carried away" replied the cerulean-eyed boy.

_Wait a second how does he know my...._ "Hey boy how do you know my name? Did we meet somewhere?"

The stranger's sweat dropped. "Oh well umm look at the time! I've really got to go before I'm late to class."

"But class doesn't start until the next fifteen minutes!"

"Oh, well, umm just wanting to go get a good early start. Nothing more important than education! Well then umm...Ja ne! bye" But before taking his leave, he whispered over his shoulder "but I'm sure we'll meet again." With one last glance, he winked at Tomoyo and continued on his way.

Sakura watched the departing foreigner with a confused look on her face. "That was really weird. I don't think I've ever seen him around here before have you Tomoyo? Hey Tomoyo? Helloooo."

Tomoyo was still starring at where the handsome cerulean-eyed boy was. Her face had become a very bright pink and held a look of disbelief. Was she seeing thing or had he **winked** at her before he left?

She finally found her voice "Who was that guy?"

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

The bell rang for the start of first period and the sound of student's footsteps, laughter and shouting could be heard echoing through the halls and rooms. Girls stood at lockers with friends, sharing secrets of who's with who and when and where. While the boys hung out at with groups at corners, pretending to ignore the girls and act as cool as they could. The girls wore white shirts and green skirts that were sewn five inches and higher above the knee–even though it was against school rules—and the boys with their green pants and white button up shirts left their collars up and matching green ties loose. It was much to hot a day for teachers to use up their energy scolding. So they didn't argue .

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into their first period class at the same time a certain Li character was coming in. Sakura and Syaoran froze. Syaoran stared into Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes and Sakura into Syaoran's icy chocolate ones. Swiftly, Sakura's warm eyes hardened and her face had turned stone.

"Hump!" she said stalking to her seat and making sure to move her desk—rather loudly-- as far away from Syaoran's as possible.

_What is her problem _Syaoran thought to himself. _Oh well_ he decided when he sat down with a thump in his chair _whatever_.

"Class, class" the teacher called for attention. "It seems as though you will be getting another new student from China." Sakura was to busy doodling a cartoon of Syaoran drowning in a swimming pool for her to notice her teachers announcement. The side door to the classroom opened.

"Class I'd like you to meet..."

Behind Sakura, Tomoyo took a quick intake of breath. She leaned over and tapped Sakura on her back. "Sakura, Sakura it's him."

Sakura was now starting on a drawing of Syaoran getting hit by lighting.

Tomoyo tried a different tactic, "Sakura...I have a cookie!"

"Cookie! Where?"

"There is no cookie baka! I was just trying to get your attention. Look" Tomoyo pointed to the boy that was now standing in the front of the classroom talking about his life in China and answering numerous questions from the students (well mainly the girls).

Sakura gave Tomoyo a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

_    ::animated fall::_

"Arrrrrrrr him Sakura! That guy that we met in the hallway remember!?"

Sakura turned back to face the front of the class and studied the face of the new student.

_    Ten years later..._

"Oh yea you're right that is him! I wonder what's he doing here?"

Just then he walked up to Tomoyo, plopped his elbows onto her desk, looked into her sapphire eyes and whispered "told yea I'd see you again." Tomoyo's eyes widened like two big full moons and her face burned a bright red maroon.

The cerulean-eyed student slid off Tomoyo's desk and sat down in the empty seat next to hers and directly behind Syaoran's. He leaned over and said into his ear "nice to see you again Li Syaoran."

Sakura and Tomoyo's mouths dropped to the floor. Syaoran, who had turned stiff as a board, slowly turned in his seat. His eyes had turned even harder than they were before and a fire raged inside their soulless depths.

"What are you doing here?" he replied unflinchingly.

"Wait so you two..."

"Know each other?" Tomoyo stated finishing off Sakura's sentence.

The new student smiled a very devious smile that was similar to Tomoyo's when ever she was up to something. "Oh yes. Syaoran and I know each other very well."

* * *

A/N: did u like did u like? It was going to be longer but I decided to cut you all off right here. It seemed like somethin good was goin on between Ms. Daidogi **did I spell that right? Lol** and our **_Cerulean eyed stranger_**. And there is a reason why I didn't describe any thing about his physical appearance or say his name (which all of you would know by now;) Well review! O yes! I'm starting this thing where every time I write a chapter, I put a summary of another person's story at the bottom, that way if you like it you can read it! And if your lucky (and you tell pple about my story) I might put **YOUR** story next! _YOU SCRATCH MY BACK I'LL SCRATCH YOURS ;) _I already have sum pple that I know I'm puttin one of their summaries up. Maybe its you!!! –if you're a loyal reader n give me good reviews! 

_**Ja ne!**_

* * *

**Story of the Weeek#1:**

Ok people here it is the first story for our **Story of the Week**. This author is a very good friend of mines (we went to school together last year!) and it would really be kind of you all to read it. even if your not a big fan of Yu Gi Uh. The summary might not be that great but trust me, if i review almost every chapter dont u think it _must_ be good? lol.  make sure when u review AND YOU WILL REVIEW that u say that its because of me **Cherry Blossom01**!!

1. Opposites Always Attract _reviews_

kaiba agrees to let a reporter stay at his house for a month to do a report on him. The reporter is a girl who he TOTALLY embarassed in high school. She happens to find out something interesting about him in her stay.. KaibaOC Chapter 11 now up!   
Yu-Gi-Oh - PG-13 - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 13 - Words: 10053 - Reviews: 56 - Updated: 10-30-04 - Published: 5-17-04 


	8. Downpour

_**Chapter 8: Downpour**_

_**A/N: Konnichiwa my fellow otaku's! Ive been gone for so long boo hoo hoo did u miss me? Well Christmas is 2morrow, hope u all had a merry 1. I have a feeling mines isn't going 2 be 1. Well anyways back 2 happy happy stuff: I have 5 chapters for Mesmerized! I am so proud of myself! The story has gotten pretty good so u pple better read it!**_

_**I have recently been informed that Eriol is in fact NOT Chinese or Japanese. (Arigato Luigi chan! Lol) I never really knew what he is so just go with the flow pple. It's a fanfic its not going to go EXACTLY like the anime or manga now is it? Hey that makes me think about Toyo n his gay friend hmmm good idea 4 a story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS if I did it truthfully wouldn't be as popular as it is now**_

Tomoyo and Sakura stood against the fence bordering the outside of the school. It was lunchtime and it was such a nice day outside, sunny and not to hot, that they decided to go out for lunch. About ten yards away were Syaoran and the new kid whom earlier had introduced himself as Eriol Hiragizawa. They were surrounded by a giggling, chattering group of girls who had become highly intrigued about the new Chinese student and his connection to Syaoran. That was also one thing she wanted to find out. Exactly just how did the two teenagers know each other?

She glanced again at the small crowd that had gathered and her fist curled when she saw the way the girls openly flirted at Eriol. He didn't even try to stop their foolish gestures, instead he did the direct opposite and encouraged them by laughing at their stupid jokes and smiling at them playfully. An attractive girl with long jade hair placed her hand on his arm and whispered something into his ear. Tomoyo's eyes clouded and she growled under her breath. Perhaps now was a good time to find an answer to that question.

"Lets go Sakura."

Sakura stood up from her seat on the concert floor. "Ok. Umm, where are we going?"

But Tomoyo was already half way to where the two boys stood. "Tomoyo wait for me!"

"Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me" Tomoyo said trying to push threw the crowd with Sakura right on her heels.

With one last shove, she fell out the crowd, directly in front of Eriol and the jade haired girl. The two were not aware of Tomoyo and continued on, deep in conversation.

Tomoyo couldn't take it any longer she pulled Eriol by the ear forcefully and said briskly, "Can I speak to you and Syaoran for a minute?" She shot the girl a death look "Privately."

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked from Tomoyo to Eriol. A look of anger growing on her face. "He's all yours." She turned on her heel to walk back threw the crowd.

Eriol's face looked like his puppy had just died. "Wait Tina its not what you think!" he called unsuccessfully.

"It's Tika!" the girl called out and stuck the middle finger in the air.

"Tika, Tika…I knew that!" Eriol curved his face to look at Tomoyo. The look of dismay wiped clean from his face. "Now what was it that you wanted love?"

Tomoyo's sapphire eyes grew big then slanted in irritation. "Let's just go."

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo and Eriol sat under the _Sakura_ tree. Syaoran sat on one of its branches a few yards off the ground. Eriol stood under the tree's shade against its trunk. His shoulder's hunched over, his arms crossed. Sakura sat hugging her knees on the grass while her best friend paced in front of her.

"So exactly how do you two know each other?" Tomoyo asked stopping in front of Eriol. She diverted her gaze up to Syaoran who didn't appear to have any desire of answering her question. Underneath the shade of his bangs he observed Sakura who had picked up a dandelion and blew its wild mane, scattering the seeds flowing free in the wind. She looked so peaceful and serene that way….

Tomoyo exhaled a puff of air out of frustration sending her raven bangs scattering. "Well don't you have anything to say?"

Eriol let out a chuckle; "You have to excuse my friend. He's the quiet type. Been that way all his life."

"Humph so I've noticed" Tomoyo muttered. "So what's the story between you two?"

"We've known each other practically our whole life."

"Unfortunately" Syaoran mumbled.

Sakura looked up. Was she the only one who heard that?

"Our families are very close because of the cl—," an acorn (strangely from Syaoran's direction) hit Eriol on top of his head. He shot Syaoran a questioning look.

"What? Because of what?" Tomoyo tempted.

"Umm nothing, nothing. Well that's about it. Nothing special, no hidden secrets."

Right. Like Tomoyo was going to believe that.

Suddenly a low rumbling sounded. "Wha-what was that?" asked Sakura tentatively. She slowly stood up and inched her way closer to the tree.

"I don't know," answered Tomoyo. "It almost sounded like, like…."

Another rumble, now stronger, echoed threw their ears followed by a loud ear splitting noise that sounded like a hundred firecrackers. "**THUNDER!**" Sakura shouted and buried her face in her hands.

Threatening gray storm clouds pillowed over the once clear sunny sky and swallow up the bright warm sun. Syaoran jumped down from his branch with a small thud. If there were going to be a storm it would not be wise of them to stay under the tree.

"You guys, we really should be going. We can't stay..."

A deafening clap of thunder roared and a burst of lightning filled the now almost black sky. "Ahhh!" Sakura screamed and clung to the thing nearest to her—which just so happened to be a thing called Syaoran.

Syaoran froze. Kinomoto—Sakura…she was, she was _hugging_ him. He felts his body relax under her tight embrace and he lowered his head to smell her auburn hair. It smelled like freshly picked raspberries. For a moment both of them forgot their surrounding. Syaoran forgot all about his supposed 'hatred' for Sakura and Sakura about her fear of the storm. Syaoran held Sakura in his arms. She didn't have to be afraid any longer he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her.

The sound of clapping filled the air. Sakura opened her eyes to find Tomoyo's eyes filled with joyous tears and a wide grin plastered on Eriol's smug face.

"You two look just so cute together!" Tomoyo said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yea, I never knew you had it in yourself my man" Eriol agreed slapping Syaoran on the back.

Syaoran looked down on Sakura's small frame and quickly released her. His face swiftly turning red. Yea, Sakura had grabbed onto him because she was afraid of the storm. It was nothing to be concerned about. She probably would have even grabbed Eriol if he were there. Syaoran glanced at Eriol who was trying (unsuccessfully) to coax Tomoyo. He rolled his eyes and looked away. Ok maybe not Eriol. It wasn't as if Sakura intentionally aimed for Syaoran. But if Syaoran knew that was the truth…why was he making such a big deal out of it?

Sakura looked from Syaoran to her feet. _I didn't mean to grab onto Syaoran like that, he had just been there. Still, being so close to Syaoran had felt so_…she let out a long sigh, _good! I felt safe and protected and didn't even think about the…_Another wave of thundered enclosed them followed by a downpour of rain that sent Sakura shrieking and clutching Tomoyo's side. Everywhere students scattered in a hundred directions to shield themselves from the raging rain.

"Come on!"

Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo diverted their attention to Syaoran.

"If we stay here any longer we'll be dead meat. You're not supposed to stand under a tree during a lighting storm."

Sakura and Tomoyo cringed at the thought of the effects of being struck by lighting under a tree.

Eriol nodded, "Your right. Lets go."

"When I count to three were going to run for the building ok?" Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and then Sakura who both nodded in union

"One, two…." The four students shifted their positions to get ready for the run.

"Three!" a flash of lighting signaled their departure and four sets of feet sprinted across the pavement. Eriol lead in the front with Tomoyo then Sakura following while Syaoran consciously strayed to the back. He watched Sakura intently. She did not appear to be having any trouble with keeping up with the others.

Inside the lunchroom was filled with the chatting of the sudden storm. Syaoran, Sakura ad Eriol and Tomoyo sat in a corner shivering from the ice cold rain. In that short distance from the tree to the lunchroom, their clothes were soaked to the bone. Eriol looked at Tomoyo's flushed face; her dark bangs plastered to her cheek, and lowered his gaze to the thin white fabric that clung to her swollen chest…

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran as if he'd gone mad "I'm right in front of you Syaoran you don't have to yell.

"Well don't you think that you and Sakura should go and umm go to the bathroom and dry yourselves off?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow "Yea, we'll go and do that," she said slowly. "Come on Sakura."

When the girls were clear out of ear shot Eriol turned to Syaoran with a look of admiration. "Very sneaky Syaoran, very sneaky. But I can't blame you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know." He lowered his voice an octave, "Wanting Tomoyo all for yourself."

Syaoran's eyes darkened, "What are you talking about Hiragizawa?"

"Oh come now Syaoran no need for formalities. You know what I'm talking about. Telling her that she should go and 'dry herself off' disturbing me from my very nice view. Drawing to the back when we were running outside to make sure your precious Tomoyo remained safe. And then there was that little incident with the acorn. The reason you threw it at me was because you don't want her to know about your secret life in China since you think that it will affect the way that she feels about you." He leaned back satisfied with his analysis.

Syaoran stared at Eriol with an annoyed expression on his face. Before he could reply the girls returned each carrying two fluffy white towels. "They were giving these out for the people who got caught out in the storm" Tomoyo explained gesturing towards the towels. "Here we brought extra." She handed hers to Eriol and Sakura gave hers to Syaoran, avoiding his gaze.

Suddenly the fluorescent lights flickered then died, plunging them into total darkness. A series of screams were heard throughout the lunchroom followed by the calming of faculty members. Something warm touched Tomoyo's thigh. It felts like a…

"Oww!"

The emergency lights flickered back on. Eriol sat nursing his injury of a red handprint left on his face while a exceedingly furious Tomoyo sat across from him staying as far away as possible.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" he murmured to himself.

Concern troubled Tomoyo's sapphire eyes. "Did either of you see where Sakura went?"

"I'm down here" a small voice answered.

Three heads looked down under the lunchroom table. "Hahaha hi" Sakura nervously called.

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

"You know I heard that they're going to call each and everyone of our families to come and pick us up since the storms so big."

"Really? But that would take forever."

"Yea I know. I hope it doesn't get to serious since were right by the water and…"

Sakura walked passed the girls on her way to Living Environment after returning from changing out of her wet school uniform, into her gym clothes. The students caught in the rain had been told to go to their next class after lunch then wait for further instructions. But the truth was…she was stalling. She just couldn't face Syaoran. After the way she grabbed onto him, he was sure to be mad. Maybe the best thing she ought to do was apologize. Yeah, that was it. Even if he didn't except her apology she couldn't say she didn't try.

Sakura stopped in front of her room number, hesitating to open the door. She exhaled slowly. It made no sense to stop now but…maybe it would be better if she took a walk around the hallway just one more time! Before she could move, the door opened and a bright eyed Tomoyo greeted her.

"There you are Sakura! I was just about to come looking for you."

She tried to protest but Tomoyo pulled her inside, nudging her to a spot next to the window. Immediately Tomoyo informed her of what she heard about the seriousness of the storm. However Sakura wasn't concentrating on that now. She needed to find Syaoran. She glanced around the classroom, he wasn't anywhere in sight. Tentatively she bite her lower lip. Maybe she should look for him…

"Hey Tomoyo did you see Syaoran anywhere?"

"Huh? Oh no I haven't seen him since lunch. Maybe he's changing his clothes. Well anyway like I was saying…"

Sakura leaned back and sighed. There was nothing she could do now but just wait until he came back.

"I tried calling both our parents but no ones picking up. I don't know, maybe we can stay at Chiharu's house…"

A bolt of lightning flashed and the door to the classroom entering Li and Hiragizawa. Both of them now wearing a clean set of gym clothes. _So that's where he was._ The boys were immediately bombarded by a series of squabbling girls. Somehow Syaoran was able to free himself and he staggered over to a private dark corner of the room. If she didn't move now then she'd probably never be able to talk to him.

"I'll be right back Tomoyo" she said stopping Tomoyo in mid-sentence.

"But Sakura! We still haven't figured out how were going to get home yet!"

Sakura walked away from Tomoyo's whining voice and towards Syaoran's sullen body.

"I believe I can help you in that department." Eriol popped out of nowhere with a mischievous gleam in his eyes rather closely next to Tomoyo who raised her eyebrow in reply.

Syaoran sat in the darkest corner of the room that he could find. And the farthest away from Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura. He needed to figure some things out. Firstly the true reason about why Hiragizawa was here. He knew his mother had to do with it he just didn't know why. Then there was the matter of Hiragizawa accusing him of having feelings for Tomoyo. That was absurd! Sure Tomoyo was smart and pretty and had a fair personality (when it didn't have to do with clothes) but that was about it. He just wasn't his type. Besides he liked….

"Hi Syaoran."

"Ahh!" He jumped at the sound of hearing Sakura's voice.

"Are you ok?"

Syaoran blinked at the silhouette of Sakura. "Syaoran?" her emerald eyes darkened in concern and her face and her head was cocked to the side.

"I'm-I'm fine!" he assured her with the "fine" coming out as a squeak. He cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

Sakura wasn't convinced with his assurance. Syaoran could feel her concentrated gaze on his face and his own grew warm, prickling with perspiration. Why was she starring at him!

"Is there anything else you needed Kinomoto!"

She cringed at his harsh words. But she was just starring there and looking at him like a stupid idiot. She might as well do what she came over there for…

"Syaoran…"

He scrolled.

"Li" she sighed. "I just wanted to…apologize."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. He looked so adorable that way! "Apologize?"

"Yea you know for what happened under the tree."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura gaped at him. Was he mad? Clearly both of them were under the _Sakura_ tree during the storm. "You perfectly know what I'm talking about Syaoran" she pouted with her hands on her hips.

God she looked so cute that way! "It seems as though I'm getting a sudden burst of amnesia." He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back with one foot on the wall. "Maybe you should _refresh_ my memory", his eyes glistened with the request.

Sakura's cheeks tingled with heat. What was she getting so worked up over? "You know very well what happened Li Syaoran! The lighting struck surprising me and I I.." she stammered remembering their tight embrace.

"You…"

"I hugged you, happy? Well I didn't exactly hug you I just kindda held on to you, no wait, no I, um oh god."

"Oh thaaaaaaaat. I remember now. You got all scared when the Big Thunder boomed and you just couldn't help keeping your hands off me" he finished with a wide grin.

Sakura stood gaping at him in disbelief. What was with him! As if she'd ever want to put her hands on his, his- oh so deliciously firm torso. Wait! No! No! No! "No!"

"No?"

"No!" she affirmed giving her head a hard shake sending auburn locks flying. "No I didn't grab onto you because I 'couldn't keep my hands off' you and I wasn't scared!"

"Ok."

"Ok!"

"Ok."

"Fine."

Fine. Syaoran pushed himself off the wall and advanced towards Sakura, stopping to stand beside her. "Apology accepted." Because of their height difference, Syaoran's mouth directly met Sakura's ear and the warmth from his deep pre-mature voice sent cold shivers rushing threw her body and pouring into her veins.

Apology accepted? No "I don't need anything from you Kinomoto" or any of that stuff? Yeah, it was official something **definitely** was wrong with him.

**Something** definitely was wrong with him. What was he doing back there? He was joking, he was having fun! He **enjoyed** fooling around with Kinomoto. This was definitely not like him. No it was not like him at all. He sounded like a less cocky Eriol. And when Syaoran admitted to sounding like Eriol you **know** something was wrong with that picture. Syaoran groaned and let his head slam on the old tattered desk, hardly feeling any pain.

The principal walked in followed by their math teacher. They announced that due to the seriousness of the storm that they had informed all their parents who would be picking them up shortly in the hour to come. Their was however the exception of a few students who's parents could not be contacted and would have to talk to the students privately.

"Sakura that has to be us" Tomoyo whispered in a hushed tone.

Sure enough Sakura, Tomoyo and three other students were asked to accompany the principal outside. A few moments later the two friends returned.

Sakura pulled Tomoyo to a stop, "I don't understand Tomoyo. Why would you tell them that we have someone to take us home?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath then began biting on her full lower lip. "That's because, you see Sakura we do have someone to take us home."

Sakura slanted her eyes. Who would be able to do that? "Chiharu? But shouldn't they have told the prin—"

"No Sakura its not Chiharu."

"Okkkk sooo who is it?"

"You promise you won't get mad?"

Sakura laughed "Come on now Tomoyo we're best friends. Why would I get mad at you?"

Tomoyo didn't answer.

Sakura's laugh came out a little shakier this time. "Aha right I know its Chiharu."

"Sakura it's…"

"Us!"

The two best friends jumped at the sound of Eriol's voice. "You'll be going home with us; me and Syaoran!"

Silent. For at least a minute Sakura was silent. "Hey Sakura, you alright?" Tomoyo placed a soothing hand on her friends' shoulder. Slowly she turned around. Her eyes were roaring oceans of fire. Dead. Her best friend was so **dead**.

A/N: Wow. I'm done chapter 8! Finally! And Ive been writing this since when Christmas Eve? How sad. Lol. Again arigato uglydarkfaeri for putting up my chapters! You are the best and a life saver. So I want you all to do me a favor nad go read one of her stories! Yeah! I cant put it up as chapter of the week cause oviously—no internet-. Hmm maybe ill ask her 2 do it herself. Duh! **Anyways**! Back 2 me n my story! How do you like what's going on so far? I'll try to have to chapter 9 up by Valentines Day. NO I'm not doing a chapter for Valentines day! Hmmm or will … hmm gives me some ideas… love yeah don't 4get 2 review!


	9. Little Wolf

_**Chapter 9: Little Wolf**_

_**CherryBlossoms01**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**A/n: Konichiwa pple! You know, I have a goal for this story. Its kindda stupid but I hope to have at least one page just filled with paragraphs with no dialogue. Yeah weird rite? I just think that I spend so much time with my characters talking that I just don't have enough of what their feelings, the atmosphere and all that stuff. What do u think? Anyway along with my story :D**

Syaoran and Eriol sat in the back seat of the black Dodge Mini-Van. The sky was completely black now and the rain just as powerful as before, pounding on the roof and windowpanes sounded like a million pebbles showering down on the vehicle. Every few minutes a streak of bright white light illuminated against the contrast of black, followed by the beating thunder, an ancient tribal drum ceremony in the sky.

Li sighed. It didn't look like the storm would be letting up anytime soon. He diverted his focus from the retched weather outside to the idiot sitting next to him. What had Hiragizawa gotten him into? He had been just as surprised as Sakura when Eriol told him that they would be driving the two girls home…

"What! What the hell is your problem Hiragizawa?" Syaoran's face was getting redder by the second and his eyes were pairs of pitch-black coal.

"Dude calm down!" **a/n: Dude? Do they even say that in Japan? LOL U inspired that Luigi-chan** Eriol put up his hands in defense. "I just thought that since we live right next to her…"

"**I.** **I** live right next to her" Syaoran said pointing to his chest.

Eriol ignored him, "that we could drop them off."

Syaoran looked ready to kill.

"I talked to Tomoyo and—."

"YOU TALKED TO TOMOYO?"

"Listen Syaoran! They don't have anyway to get home. They tried calling their parents and no ones picking up."

"Like that's my problem." Syaoran turned and walked away. "The answers no."

Eriol ran in front of him and fell to his knees clutching Syaoran's gym pants. "Pleeeease Li I promise I wont ask you for another thing for as long as were in Japan."

"Whatever just get off of me!" Syaoran yelled kicking his leg free.

A clap of thunder roared and Sakura screamed. Syaoran cringed. _What did I get myself into?_

Sakura leaned back against the soft leather interior. _What did Tomoyo get me into? _It was bad enough that she had to ride with him but then both Tomoyo **and** Eriol insisted on her and Syaoran sitting together. Luckily she saved that one by giving the excuse that she got car sick (which --between you and me-- was a lie). Slowly she inhaled. It would all be over very soon. Just then the van pulled up right in front of Syaoran's house.

The two girls thanked the driver, Eriol and Syaoran for the ride (Sakura skipping Syaoran) then ran to Sakura's front door. "Kasan! Tousan!" she called out. "Mom, Dad! Oh yeah dad should be at work right now shouldn't he?"

"Don't you have your keys Sakura?" asked Tomoyo while squeezing out the water from her drenched hair.

Sakura scratched her head "Haha Oh yea." She reached into her gym pants' pocket only to find them empty she searched in her back pocket. _Not there either._ "Umm Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo stopped her wringing and stared at Sakura. "What? Don't tell me that you left them at school."

Her friend began to laugh nervously. "I guess I left it in my gym locker when I changed my clothes."

Sighing, Tomoyo reached into her sweater pocket, "You are so lucky that I have—" she stopped. _That's weird._ She searched into her sweat pants pocket turning them inside-out with no luck. "I umm guess I forgot mines too."

Sakura groaned slamming her auburn head against the thick white door. "Now what are we gonna do?"

Tomoyo turned to the house next to them, "The only thing that we can do."

"Mother? Mother were home!" Syaoran walked in and out the various rooms looking for his missing-in-action mother. "That's weird she should be home" he murmured to himself circling back around to the front door. _If she isn't then how did she send that car to pick us up? _This was all much to confusing for Syaoran to comprehend. First Eriol showed up out of the blue, then somehow he convinces to take Kinomoto and Tomoyo home then he finally gets home and his mother isn't there! He sighed and looked out the window. The rain was still coming down hard. Who would go out in that type of weather? Suddenly the doorbell rung. Syaoran sighed, _that must be her._

Syaoran started for the door but Eriol to it first. "Mother," said Syaoran still proceeding for the door. "Where were you? Why would you go out in such a horrible…"

He stopped seeing that it was in fact **not** his mother but the number one person that he **really** didn't want to see at the moment. "Kinomoto" he growled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew they shouldn't have come. Tomoyo half smiled, "Hi Syaoran, hey Eriol."

Syaoran really didn't have the time for small talk. "What is it now Tomoyo? We dropped you off already. What more could you want?"

Either Tomoyo didn't hear him or she just pretender not to, but she continued unflawed. "Well you see right after you dropped us off at Sakura's house we discovered that we both forgot our keys at school. Isn't that the funniest thing?" she started to laugh.

"Hilarious" Syaoran replied. No one seemed to be picking up on his sarcasm. He sighed, "So why don't you try ringing the doorbell or something?"

"Duh! We tried that! Were not as stupid as you" Sakura speaking for the first time shot back.

"Are you sure cause I think you'd have to be pretty stupid to forget your house keys, of **all** things, at school."

Sakura was about to answer back but Tomoyo stepped in before the verbal match turned into an ugly brawl. "You see that's why we came over here to see if we could…"

"Stay here! Of course you can!" shouted Eriol assuring them in without Syaoran's consent.

Sakura smiled at him before passing Syaoran. "Why thank you Eriol. At least **some** people have a decent heart." She strode past Syaoran and followed Eriol into the dinning room.

Sakura and Tomoyo stood shivering soaking wet next to the lit fireplace. The two glanced around to stare at the decorations of various works of Chinese art. On the walls hung paintings of brutal wars and peaceful landscapes. Ancient historical pottery stood side by side like sentinels ready to attack at any moment.

Sighing, Sakura looked out the window with worrisome eyes. Where could her mother be? No sane person would go out in this type of weather and it wasn't like her not to check up on Sakura, especially with bad weather such as this. Maybe it would be best if she called her father; he would know where Nadeshiko was.

A warm hand touched Sakura on her back. She turned around and faced an ever-smiling Eriol. "Here" he said handing her a warm cup with steam rising from it. "Its hot chocolate, you must be cold."

Sakura smiled in return. "Thank you." She took a sniff of rising vapors. It smelled so good. She raised the cup to her mouth and drank a sip of the lukewarm chocolate liquid. The color looked exactly like Syaoran's eyes. Sakura touched her lips to the cup to cover up the blush that crept to her cheeks. "It taste great!" she said turning, hoping that Eriol didn't see her turn red.

Eriol took a step toward Sakura. "Are you alright Sakura? You look a little pink."

"I'm, I'm fine" she stammered a bit to quickly.

"Are you sure? Come here…" he placed his hand on her forehead, "You do feel a little warm. I hope your not getting a fever."

Just then Tomoyo, who was talking with Syaoran, sneezed.

"You know if you both caught a cold I would really feel guilty about it," said Eriol.

"Don't worry about it Eriol. We'll be f-f-f- choo!" Tomoyo sneezed.

"Riiiight. Why don't you change out of those clothes? My things didn't arrive yet so I guess you'll just have to take Syaoran's."

"I'll what?"

Syaoran stomped upstairs to his room muttering to himself. "Stupid Hiragizawa. Thinks he can push me around. Well this is my house! **MY** house Hiragizawa!"

Downstairs the girls winced at the sound of a door slamming. "Are you sure he'll be alright?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh yeah he'll be fine. He's like that all the time" answered Eriol picking up a laid out platter and offering the contents to the girls. "Cookie?"

Upstairs Syaoran went into his closet throwing his clothes on the floor. Each time he picked up something he would have to throw it back because everything was just to big! He finally found two old white T-shirts that were big but not **too **big and two pairs of jeans. A sudden rap came from the door.

"Syaoran? Are you all right? You've been in there for a while." It was Sakura's voice.

"I'm, I'm fine just, just wait outside!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Syaoran threw the door. Gosh! She was just trying to help.

Syaoran looked around his room. It was a mess! If only he didn't rush then this wouldn't of happen. Hurriedly Syaoran sped across his room picking up all his shirts, pants ties, suits and school uniforms. Syaoran struggled with the bundle of clothes in his hands while he leaned forward to pick up the last piece of clothing that lay on the floor when he slipped and fell with a crash to the floor. Sending all his clothes falling to the floor.

"Syaoran? Is everything ok? I thought I heard something fall" Sakura called.

"I'm fine! Everything's fine!"

Sakura took a step towards the door. "Syaoran I'm coming in."

Chocolate eyes darted across the room. _Where to put them, where to put them, where to put them? _The doorknob turned… _there! _Sakura opened the door and stepped inside. The room was, well…it was very _green_. And could you say bare? It looked as if Syaoran hadn't unpacked anything since he moved in. The only furniture there was a plain four-poster bed with a simple green bed-spread with matching pillow cases and comforter. A medium sized dresser stood in the corner, no mirror. Sakura rolled her eyes. Seemed like him.

As she continued to explored the provinces of his room she noticed a few textbooks neatly stacked in the corner of his room, also a few reading books that lay here and there which he hastily collected. Sakura stifled a giggle. There appeared to be no distinctions of hobbies or hints of leisure activities. No posters of admired stars. No radio or CD's. No sign of collectable items. Nothing! The one thing that did however catch Sakura's eye were the walls.

The walls were a deep forest green with two black dragons painted on one side. They almost looked… haunting. As if they guarded a special secret that lay on the other side of the wall. A secret that only the Li family knew of. For some unapparent reason the forms disturbed Sakura, so she diverted her gaze to the other wall. Directly across from the dragons, in silver, was an image that left her breathless. It was of a mother wolf and her cub. They looked so peaceful. So calm. So oblivious to the world and the ferocious beast that lay across from them.

She walked over and touched the fine work of the little wolf. "Did you do this?" she whispered, her emerald eyes sparkling in wonder, in awe.

Syaoran smiled and came to stand next to Sakura. "Actually my mother did. She's always had a talent in art. A few you saw in the dining room are from her own collection."

Sakura watched Syaoran look at his mother's work with value. With pride. "You must really admire her."

"I do. She's the only person I've got" he answered in a far off voice still starring at the wolfs.

And for at that small moment, Sakura felt something. She felt the pain of a small little wolf, a little boy. Syaoran's pain. Syaoran always tried to be alone. To be independent. He never wanted to be a burden to anyone. Instead he pushed himself. He pushed himself so hard so that he became cold inside. He thought that if he closed out the world then he could protect himself. Protect himself from being hurt. But from what?

"Syaoran" Sakura's soft voice whispered almost impossible to hear. Almost, except for the one that she called out to. The one that needed her most, yet did not know it. She called out to Syaoran. And she embraced him.

A/N: Well well? Did you like it? I was going to have it longer but I just thought it sounded perfect right there. For some reason I really liked this chapter. I don't know the whole Syaoran's room scene was just so sweet! I havent had Syaoran n Sakura alone 4 a little while so I found this the perfect opportunity;) But theres just 1 problem…I need more reviews! Some of u give me such sweet reviews I get all crazy over them and start jumping up and down (**seriously** I do). So keep on reviewing cause u inspire me 2 write! **Don't 4get 2 add me 2 your author alert list!**

And my internet is still down so if I don't review ur stories I'm VERY **VERY** SORRY!


	10. Memories

**Mystified**

_**By: cherryblossoms01**_

**Chapter 10: Memories**

**A/N:KONNICHIWA!!!!!!!!!** IVE MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS HAS BEEN DONE n I mean seriously. Its been done for at LEAST 18 months now. At LEAST so y am I JUST putting it up? Ask my good friend luisa that was supposed to put it up but didn't, kept my disk 4 more than 6 months. Etc etc. I moved blah blah couldn't frind the chapter blah BUT ITS HERE! ITS FINALLY HERE! I'm up to chapter 10! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! etc. Etc. I don't have that much to write except its finally here! Not that theres anything special going on but just that I'm up to the # 10 means a lot to me. Well to the story!

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to share with us what you were so deeply in thought about Kinomoto?" Sakura's Math teacher stood in front of Sakura with her arms crossed and her foot impatiently tapping. The class openly laughing at the red faced, auburn haired student.  
"No ma'am" she tentatively replied, her head bent low letting her short hair shield her face from humiliation.

"Then you had better start paying better attention in class."  
She nodded and listened to the clicking of Ms. Matsui's heels as they clicked back to the front of the room. She let out a sigh of relief. She'd done it again! For the past week now all Sakura had been doing was thinking of Syaoran and of the closeness she had felt in his room that stormy day. Sakura has sworn that she had felt something. It was almost as if she had broken down an invisible barrier in front of him. But as soon as she had hugged him, Syaoran had grown stiff and closed up. Maybe she had taken it too far. But whatever the case Sakura was determined to open up that bond between them that she had been aware of before.

"Kinomoto can you read the example of question number three please?"  
"What? Oh yes, factor x² - 64. x² - 64 (x + 8) …"

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

Gosh it had been a long day filled of quizzes, tests and worst of all…Math. That four letter word that Sakura hated so. It would be great to unwind in baton practice and she definitely needed more of the practice. She bent down to begin her stretches. The last few days had been just a daze to her. Wake up in the morning, eat, get ready for school then hope and pray that while she was leaving she'd bump into Syaoran. Of course she was never that lucky. And then having Syaoran sit next to her in every class, that was torture! He'd come in, sit down and stare straight out the board with out moving an inch or even acknowledging that Sakura was there! His very presence could make her squirm.

Letting out a sigh she jumped up and joined the rest of the team waving to the other girls as she walked by. Here she didn't have to worry about Syaoran or making a fool of herself. Here she was actually welcomed. Someone pressed the play button and Sakura let the sound wash over her as the music picked up its tempo. Here she could relax and forget about all the troubles in the day. She threw her baton into the air, did a back flip and landed into a split a second before reaching over her head meeting her hand with the wand. She smiled in triumph and shot up, again sending the baton sky high and twirled six times before catching it yet again. Minutes later she ended the routine with her arms in the air and a jubilant smile.

"See you tomorrow Sakura!"

"Ja ne Meiko!"

Practice had been great that day and Sakura felt better than she had in weeks.   
"You want a ride Sakura?" asked a bubbly petite redhead.

Sakura flashed her an apologetic smile. "Sorry no thanks. I think I'm gonna walk it."

" 'Kay, see ya!"

Sakura waved to her friend and continued on her way back home. Starring up at the bright blue sky and white pillow soft clouds, she decided that it was such a beautiful day that she should take the long way home and walk through the park. Sakura sat on her favorite bench directly under the apple tree. She sat back and sighed. _Haru_—spring. Her favorite season, it was finally here. Haru—the season of new beginnings. Sakura leaned her head on the back of the bench, starring up at the now bare apple tree that would soon be blossoming with its sweet, juicy, plentiful, fruit. Her eyes began to flutter slowly they closed and she feel into a light sleep.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Hmm? Syaoran?" smiling Sakura opened her eyes expecting to find a pair of amber starring back at her. Instead she was surprised to find two wide eyed sapphire gems looking down with clear annoyance.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Sakura! Didn't you hear you cell phone ringing?" Tomoyo glared at her with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping with impatience.

"What? Oh I guess I fell asleep. I didn't hear it…"

Tomoyo tugged at her friends' uniform sleeve, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "Never mind that. I have something incredible to show you!" Before Sakura could even ask a question much less a sound of protest, Tomoyo dragged her towards the Kinomoto residence blabbering on about how much Sakura is going to just LOVE her surprise, how much work she put into and **of course** how much Sakura would owe her big time.

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

"Tada!"

Sakura stared at the surprise laid out in front of her. When she didn't say anything Tomoyo said it for her.

"Isn't it wonderful!?"

Sakura just stared.

"I know, you're speechless. You don't have to say a thing."

"…."

"Well it would be nice if you said one word after all the hard work I put into it."

"Well its…beautiful Tomoyo. But… what's it for?" Sakura ogled at the kimono. Even in its simplicity it was still beautiful. On the _Uwamae_ top flap on the bottom on kimono-always left side was a pattern of two rows of large white and pink checkers that followed up to the left sleeve. The rest of the kimono was pure white except for the large pink and yellow flowers that covered the rest of the fabric with small green leaves. In the center was the _Obi_ sash which was pink, the _Obijime_ center belt that was yellow and the _Obiage_ top belt which was the exact color emerald as Sakura's eyes.

Tomoyo's eyes filled with amusement. "Its for you Sakura! You know, the Cherry Blossoms festival. I told you I would make a kimono."

"And I told you I wasn't going" she replied turning around to leave her room.

Brushing past her Tomoyo blocked the way in front of the door with her arms stretched out and a determined look upon her face. "And you promised me you would."

Sakura groaned and flung herself on her bed sending stuffed animals scattering about.

Her friend begged, "Come on Sakura." Her face softened. "Can't you do this? For me? I already made the kimono and everything! After all the thought, love and preparation. You're just going to make me go alone?" Her eyes glistened over with tears. "Maybe it's not good enough for you, is that it!" Tomoyo threw herself against a wall, gushing in disturbing sobs.

Quickly Sakura ran to her side attempting to subside her. "No! No Tomoyo that's not it." She soothed while rubbing her back. "You know that I've always loved your designs. If it means that much for you then…" She took a deep breath…then I'll go to the festival."

Sniffling sounds could be heard emitting from Tomoyo. She asked, "Do you really mean it?" without turning around.

Sakura strained a smile. Lord give her strength, "Yeah I really mean it."

"Good!" Tomoyo clapped her hands facing Sakura. Any residue of sadness and tears, gone without a trace. "Maybe we should try it on you just to make sure it fits. I'm pretty sure it does since I know your exact measurements and all."

Sakura stood in skepticism. _What just happened here?_ Tomoyo continued babbling on while stood still trying to process how in less than five seconds flat a person could go from bawling their eyes out to a smiling, happy, cheery soul as if nothing had happened. Can you say **multiple personalities**?

"I used cotton instead of silk since I know it's probably gonna be pretty hot that day. But I did use silk for the Obi. That's ok with you right?" she spun around, her face flushed, her eyes glittered, the way it always did when she talked about fashion. "Sakura?" she waved her hands in front of Kinomoto's face who had no reaction. "Konnichiwaaa hellooooo."

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

Dammit. Syaoran was counting down the days until they returned to China. He just couldn't sit not knowing anything that was going on with the clan without him. His mother insisted that everything was all right and continuously told him not to worry himself, but he couldn't even trust his mother's judgement right now.

Ever since they had come to Japan, Yelan had been acting well, she hadn't been acting in her normal Yelan self. Back in China you would always see Yelan in a formal classic Chinese dress (particularly in dark gloomy shades), and a tight bun without a hair out of place. She was strong and stern; never revealing any of her emotions. Syaoran was used to that Yelan. He **liked** that Yelan. One thing he knew for sure was that the Yelan that he was talking to right now was **not** his mother.

"Nadeshiko and I were talking and we think that maybe over the weekend both of our families could spend a day in the park together. Maybe have a picnic? I heard that there is a fair sometime around then too. Maybe we could invite Tomoyo and Sakura too? What do you think Eriol?"

Syaoran just stared at his imposter of as mother and the babbling bafoon next to her. What was going on here? Picnics? Fairs?! What was this, the Asian version of the _Brady Bunch_? He studied his mother who was busy with her new painting on the easel in front of her, pausing between strokes to chat to the rambunctious Eriol. She had changed so much within the few weeks that they had been here.

She wore her long hair out and loose. Letting it flow at her sides, reaching all the way to the middle of her back. Instead of the stiff formal dress, it was replaced by jeans and a simple white T-shirt. But the most surprising change to Syaoran was that she smiled more. She seemed…happier. Syaoran couldn't remember the last time he saw his mother smile or laugh so much. It made Yelan look so much younger, smoothing away the worry lines that had appeared unnoticed over time.

"What do you think Syaoran?" asked Yelan snapping Syaoran out of his thoughts."

"About what?"

"About this weekend and our plans with the Kinomoto's of course." Yelan gave him a look of puzzlement.

"I think…I think I need some air." He rose and hastily left the living room outside in the relief of the garden.

As soon as he had left Yelan placed down her paintbrush and leaned over to Eriol. "He's finally gone."

"You'd like the report on our little scheme earlier this week I presume?" replied Eriol with a glint in his cerulean eyes."

"Yes. How did our little plan work?" Yelan asked with obvious interest.

"Perfect. And you'd be surprised by the ending result."

"Ahh." Syaoran heaved out a sigh when he stepped into the warm spring air. It had just started to get dark with the sun setting for the day and the sky was filled with the colors of red, orange, pink and gold. It was as if the sky was a canvas and the sun its paintbrush. Moving his feet he started on a slow steady pace, walking out the garden past one of the older maple trees. Right near the spot when Sakura had "accidentally" fell on top of him. Syaoran stopped in his tracks as the memories of that day just a few weeks ago ran past his mind…

_The sight, her in that cute little yellow dress, her cheeks flushed pink, the color of her bright lovely emerald eyes….Her smell….Oh she had smelled so good. So sweet. Like green apples and flowers. And her touch…her skin felt so soft and tender. It felt so warm against him threw that fragile thin material of dress she was wearing. Her taste…if only he had inched closer. Just an inch to those rosy tempting lips…_

Oh god no.

What was happening to him? How could he remember such small insignificant details as her clothing and her smell? How could he remember anything at all? That Kinomoto…she was like a parasite. Eating away at his thoughts and making a nice little snug home for herself in whatever was left that could be called Syaoran's brain.

He needed to get out of this place. But first, a walk.

Stepping out of the garden he looked at the white and tan house that stood identical to his. The Kinomoto residence. Glancing up he spotted pink curtains that no doubt belonged to Kinomoto herself. The room was directly across from his. Directly across… directly…a memory flashed in his head. Back to the first time he laid eyes on that window and saw the beautiful figure that shone across him…

_A warm dark night. The moon shinning ever so brightly above. And her, sitting there, at her window. Where she was vulnerable, where all her secrets could be seen._ _Her eyes were closed shut when the breeze blew brushing her auburn tresses from her face. And all Syaoran could think of was what an angel she resembled. _

No! No, he had to keep moving. He had come out here for an escape, the last thing he wanted to do was think of that thing Kinomoto. Turning on his heels Syaoran walked down the block without another glance back. Around twenty minutes later after a long continuous train of thoughts on what sort of alien creature had taken over his mother (although Eriol seemed to be at the top of the list), Syaoran came to a halt to take in his surroundings. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and it was getting pretty late, he'd head back now so that Yelan wouldn't worry. Even though Syaoran was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Glancing around Syaoran tried to gather where exactly he was. A quick look to his right and he spotted the red and white sign of an ice cream parlor. The very same ice cream parlor Kinomoto **dragged** him to on the first day of her showing him around the neighborhood (even though as I recall he went willingly). Yes, that definitely was the place, and just a few yards away was the spot where Kinomoto had fell…

_Ploop!_

_Syaoran looked at an ice cream covered Sakura. At first it came out as only a chuckle but soon Syaoran was on his knees, clutching his stomach, laughing hysterically. A smile spread on Sakura's face and she couldn't help but start laughing too. After a few minutes Sakura stopped and stared at Syaoran. A few moments later Syaoran calmed down a bit and wiped the water from his eyes._

_"What?" he said between mouthfuls of air. "Hahaha what are you staring at?"_

_"Its just that. I've never seen you laugh before."_

Snapping back to reality Syaoran hurriedly continued on his way home without looking back. By the time he reached home it was already nightfall. Not a light could be seen in the Li residence. _They must be all asleep._ Should he go threw the front or sneak threw the garden to the living room? _Garden_ he decided. Gingerly Syaoran entered the garden, cringing at the squeak from the white picket fences hinges. Hopping over various flowerpots and avoiding delicate flower beds (if even one of his mothers flowers were trampled I'd be his head for sure), he made it to the living room entrance. _Now only to get upstairs. _Syaoran made his way up the staircase when he suddenly stopped. Was he hearing voices?

All senses on full alert, Syaoran descended the steps keeping his footing light. He entered the blackened hallway, the whispers were coming from the kitchen. If it was burglars he could handle them easily, as long as they didn't have any weapons. Stopping he pressed his ear to the door. The whispers grew clearer.

"What if the plan does not work?" the first voice said.

"It will. Don't worry so much…" answered the second.

"Yes, but what if he finds out? He would never forgive us and would surely go straight back to China."

"Just leave everything to me. Syaoran may be smart but he'll never get what were up to. I'll make sure of it."

Wait a second. He knew those voices. Pushing open the door and flicking on the kitchen light revealed Syaoran mother and Hiragizawa sitting at the table looking like two little kids who were just caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Syaoran" said Yelan in her normal tone, though Syaoran could see the alarm and panic in his mother's face. "I thought that you were already asleep."

"No. I actually just came in" her son replied as he casually looked between the two culprits. "What are you two doing up?"

"We were just discussing about how nice both Sakura and Tomoyo are and how lucky were are to have the Kinomoto's as our neighbors. Right Yelan?"

Yelan had regained her composure and agreed with adding that not everyone would be so inviting with a new person that they met.

"Well I think I'll be heading to bed now. There is school in the morning after all Syaoran. Oyasumi Goodnight" Eriol finished by giving a wink at Syaoran before disappearing threw the kitchen door.

"I think I will be going to sleep also. Do not stay up so late Syaoran." And she left following Eriol in pursuit.

It was obvious something was going on here, something that had to do with Syaoran. But what could Eriol and Yelan possibly have up their backs to try and attempt Syaoran from returning to China? Syaoran narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the empty spots that were seconds ago occupied. Yes, something was going on. And he pledged that he would find out exactly what it was.

Back in his room Syaoran paced back and forth, back and forth until he was almost certain that he had worn a path in the floor. His shadow played against the white rays of moonlight. What were his mother and Hiragizawa up to and what did it have to do with Syaoran? Why was it that they didn't want him to return to China so badly? He had left this blasted house to clear his head but all it seemed to do was get his mind even more in a jumble. Especially about Sakura.

Syaoran threw his weight on top of his bed not minding that the sheet nearly fell off in the process. He flipped over onto his stomach to lean his chin on his crossed fingers. The bangs from his uncontrollable chestnut locks fell in a swoop over his right eye before he brushed it away impatiently.

The whole night had been filled with reminiscences of days he had spent with Sakura. Both good and bad. In fact now when he looked back at them, none of those moments seemed bad at all. In all of them, even if he showed a look of anger, deep down inside he always felt a type of…comfort, whenever she was near. Whether it was her smile, when she said hi or even just as insignificant as the way she looked at him with her big, gigantic, beautiful emerald eyes, she always made Li feel needed and somehow, special.

_Li glanced up only to find himself starring into deep silver eyes. The eyes belonged to the wolf and her baby cub. The drawing that he loved so dearly…_

"_Did you do this?" she whispered, her emerald eyes sparkling in wonder, in awe._

_Syaoran smiled and came to stand next to Sakura. "Actually my mother did. She's always had a talent in art. A few you saw in the dining room are from her own collection."_

_Sakura watched Syaoran look at his mother's work with value. With pride. "You must really admire her."_

_"I do. She's the only person I've got" he answered in a far off voice still starring at the wolfs._

Ever since that rainy afternoon Syaoran couldn't get what happened in his room out of his mind. After Sakura had hugged him, when Sakura had hugged him he had felt so…free and warm and… safe. They stood that way for a while. Sakura with her arms wrapped around him, her tears running down his face or were they a combination from them both? The cool water trickled down Syaoran's cheek falling to his bottom lip where he licked it diligently, having the salty liquid meet with the tip of his sensitive tongue.

Suddenly he had the strangest urge. Slowly Syaoran lifted his hand to wipe Sakura's tears away, who's head shot up in surprise. After seeing the warm comforting darkness of Sakura's eyes Syaoran could actually see the breath catch in her throat. He wanted to see her breath again, to give her that breath. Cupping her flushed cheek and placing his right at the small of her back pulling her towards him gazing into her parted emerald pools of wonder. Leaning in he took one last breath until…

"Hey Syaoran, Sakura's mom finally came…" Eriol and Tomoyo barged in on the now awkward scene between the two teenagers.

After a brief moment of silence Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and shunned him out the room. "Umm, I'll be waiting downstairs Sakura" she said before giving her friend a secretive wink that Li happened to catch.

And right before closing the door though a muffled "Go Li!" and a "You're my hero" could be heard just seconds before what sounded like a giant slap and crying pup.

And that was the day. That was the day that kept Syaoran up at night, that was the day that kept him as far away from Kinomoto as possible, and that was the day that began a long series of never ending thoughts of an emerald beauty in his mind.

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

"Do you think that he heard us?" Eriol had sneaked into Yelan's rooms after making sure Syaoran had fallen asleep. The last thing he needed was another incident like in the kitchen. He still wasn't sure if Syaoran had overheard his conversation with Yelan, but he didn't want to take any more chances.

"I am not sure. It did not seem that way." Yelan sat at the edge of her bed already changed in her sleeping wear. Dark bags lay under her dark chocolate eyes, identical to her only son's. "I just want Syaoran to be happy Eriol. All this that we are doing is for him."

Eriol moved from his spot against the wall to sit next to his friends' mother. Just like with Syaoran, Yelan always tried to portray a mask of total confidence and control. And just like him, under all that toughness, she was really uncertain and sensitive. The truth was that Yelan really cared about her son. All she wanted was what was best for him.

"A boy his age does not need something as stressful as the weight of a clan on his shoulders" Yelan continued with a sigh.

"No he doesn't" agreed a weary eyed Eriol. Rising he took a few steps to the door and ceased. His long delicately crafted fingertips lightly resting on the doorknob. "And whether or not Syaoran likes it were going to make sure he doesn't go back to China."

**A/N:** Yes I am done! Finally! You really truly don't know how long ive been up to this chapter and how long ive said I would finish it. This is the longest chapter I've ever written! 8 pages! Yeah yeah I know its not that long, but still…. I don't know if you noticed but I tried to focus mainly on Syaoran and his feelings in this chapter since we normally are getting all of Sakura's intake. Syaoran has been almost like a man of mystery In the story, you never really know what hes thinking and what's really going on in his little mind. We think of him as strong, obedient, rude, you know the type. But today we got to see a little past that into the true Syaoran that is rarely seen. I hope this makes you think differently of him.

oh yes! What exactly were Eriol and Yelan talking about and what does it have to do with Syaoran? And what was the little **scheme** that they had planned and how exactly did it go well?

I thank u all that have sticked to me even when I was missing in action. I now understand the difficulties of juggling life its everyday problems n doing what u love 2! So thank u guys!! PLEASE REVIEW! N ill get the next chapter up as soon as I can! (however long **that's** gonna take lol) but dnt worry its already 1/3 or 1/4 done! 3 **_LoVe U!_**


End file.
